Last of the forsworn
by Theleafylord
Summary: Eragon learns why Galbatorix was so succesfull and gets a new master.
1. The last of the forsworn

Last of the forsworn

Disclaimer:All reconisable charaters belong to Paolini.

Eragon learns the reason why Galbatorix was so succesfull and gets a new master...

Walking through the burning plains Eragon was shocked by the sheer amount of death he encountered. Dwarven and human bodies covered the burning plains in huge masses. There were too many to bury. With great sorrow both friends and foes were burned. Dwarves and Humans burning. "_Its been this way before_" whispered a voice in his mind. Eragon was shocked.The voice passed through his mental barriers like they were not in place. Eragon raised his hand in preperation to do magic and spread out his mind. He found only one mind. A mind that was hidden behind walls of steel. Arya approached him. "What do you mean?" asked Eragon nervously. He did not like the idea that Arya could break into his mind with that sort of ease. Arya stared. "Argetlam.." she began uncertianly. "Did you mind speak with me?" asked Eragon. "No, I did not" said Arya her voice with a hind of a trill. "I came to tell you the elven spell weavers have arrived."

Eragon met up with the twenty spell weavers who were standing next to The Vrang Grata. Some of them were smirking slightly. "They obviously applaud our spell weavers grammer skills" thought Eragon dryly. "Your name makes no sense. All it does is explain your ignorance" said an elf Eragon reconised as Vanir. "Yes, but it sounds beter" said Eragon. "Eragon" said Vanir smiling broadly. "Thought we would find you here, with these spell weavers of your class" he said mockingly. It was well done. His tone and face looked only slightly mocking welst his eyes blazed. "Finally brave enough to stop hinding in your little forest I see" said Eragon with the same mockingly polite look he usally reserved only for Vanir.

Arya gave Eragon a warning look. The eldest and by far the most powerfull of the spell weavers stepped forward. He addressed Eragon in the ancient language. "You would do well not to mock our race" he said. "Would that be the same race that hides in a forest for eighty years from one human?" asked Eragon still looking mockingly polite. Murtagh's speech had quite an effect on him. It made him ask himself how weak the elves must be so that thirteen riders can crush all the other riders as well as several elvish armies. The thing that disturbed him most was that the elves knew how he could make himself as strong as Galbatorix. They didn't tell him. At first he thought that Oromis thought that it would scare or scar him. Then he realised what it truly meant. The elves were to scared to use it. "Cowards!" thought Eragon furiously. "No matter how badly it scared or scarred someone ,if it rids the world of Galbatorix it should be used!" Eragon was so lost in thought that he barely heard the eldest spell weaver say "Something strange has happened , while we were approaching we felt a spell activating. According to our rapports it happened around the time that Eragon and Murtagh started their battle. We have concluded that the spell activated because of Eragon and Murtaghs fight.We also learned that the spell covered the entire Human Empire. Whoever set the spell must have been incredibly powerfull." Eragon and Arya looked up sharply. They knew of only one person powerfull enough to produce that big a spell. "Let us discuss this further in my tent" said Arya nervously. She did not want to frighten Du Vrang Grata.

"The spell activated when two dragons started fighting" said Vanir a few minutes later in Arya's tent. "We think Galbatorix laid it down to warn him if there were any dragons riders who would fight him." Eragon smiled. "Vanir ,who many dragons riders are alive?" "Three" said Vanir looking oddly at Eragon. " So logically" said Eragon soundig slightly like Oromis "If there are any fights between dragon it will either include Galbatorix or Murtagh who will tell Galbatorix everything he discoveres." "So pray tell me. If there are any fights how can Galbatiorix not know about it?" asked Eragon reverting back to mockingly polite mode. Several of the elves paled but Vanir continued "Who else has the power to raise that kind of spell?" "That is what we need to discover" said Eragon smiling. "_Nice debating_" said a voice in his head. Eragon looked around nervously. None of the elves looked as if the broke into his mind. Worriedly he turned around. He had enough of these elves, and he was hearing voices. He started thinking this was not going to be a good day.

"_What is troubeling you little one_?" asked Saphira when he entered his room. _"We discovered that there is a chance that there is person who is both incredibly powerfull and who is interrested in us is out there somewhere and someone is breaking through my mental defences as if they do not exist_" answered Eragon.

"_Do you think the two are connected_?" asked Saphira ,clearly unshaken. "_Probably_" answered Eragon. "_Saphira we now have three people who can kill us easily, hunting us.Why are you not worried?" "The voice spoke to me too Eragon"_ she answered looking exicted. Her tale thrashed up and down. "_It was a dragon Eragon!" "Yours may have been but mine was human" _said Eragon too tired to think. "_Eragon, you hear but you do not listen." _Thought Saphira angirly. "_If a dragon talked to me and a human talked to you then it probably means it is a rider who is coming to us!And we both know that there is only one rider who we have not met left!" _"Oh no!" said Eragon and whispered a name softly. "Galbatorix"

The next day Eragon approached Roran nervously. The shock of the previous night was great but the urge to help Roran was greater. Roran was pacing around his tent with a hammer in his hand. Eragon smiled slightly. He heard that Roran had decided to rescue Katrina with a hammer. He himself had complied with the idea. In hounour of Roran's quest and also because he no longer had Zarroc Eragon had leant Htrothgar's hammer. The dwarver had aggreed that he should use it to bring death to all those who served the one who killed the dwarven king. Eragon was going to do his best to do so.Twirling Volgrond slightly he and Saphira approached Roran.

"Well,cousin the hour of vengance has come" said Eragon after greeting Roran. "Today we avenge our father, Brom and all the others these foul beasts have killed!" he said smiling and raising Volgrond above his head. "And we rescue Katrina" said Roran breathessly. Eragon smiled and gestured for Roran to climb on top of Saphira. While they were flying Eragon started wondering about something. Oromis had told him that they should never wipe out a race simply because would do it to them given the chance.Yet that was what the riders did to the Ra'zac. "_Yes, but we were just following orders_" whipered the voice in Eragon's mind. _"Saphira did you hear that?"_ asked Eragon filled with fear. _"Yes"_ she answered. _"He told me to look out for the third door." "What?"_ asked Eragon unbalenced. _"The dragon told me to watch out for the third door"_ said Saphira. _"Why ,what did he tell you?". "Saphira, I do not think this is Galbatorix who is speaking to us" _remarked Eragon feeling as if a huge weight was lifted from his chest. "_Yes, but the person is stil very powerfull_" said Saphira which brought the feeling back. So in a worried state of mind Eragon reached helgrind.

Eragon and Saphira were looking down at Dras Leona when Roran suddenly said "Please, we need to go get her!" There was so much woory on his face that it shocked Eragon. He wondered if he loved Arya that much. It will not make a differance he reflected sadly. Saphira had recently described Eragon's attempts to woe Arya as "that of a overly horny human brought up with good manners." Strangely it actually made Eragon laughed. Eragon looked between the four peaks of helgrind. Eragon saw that in the middel of the mountain there was a massive steel door that lead downwards into the mountain. Eragon had to give Galbatorix credit. The door was very impressive is somewhat violent. It had lots of pictures etched into the steel of men dying. Eragon cocluded that, to the Ra'zac it must have looked beautifull. Eragon was beggining to wonder how they were going to enter through the door when Saphira flew toward it at a tremendous speed ,hind legs raised.

Saphira went through the door folding the metal as if it was cloth. She then had only four seconds to stop herself from hitting a solid stone floor. They looked around and there was a single tunnel leading forward. Eragon stared. The tunnel was altered with magic so that he could not widen it. "_Of course_, he thought "_Galbatorix will want me to have to face the the Ra'zac without you Saphira."_ Saphira looked sad ,but said simply "_Be carefull and look out for the_ _third door"_ before flying off. Eragon drew Volgrond. Roran readied his own hammer. Together they went into the Ra'zac tunnel.

They have walked for a long time and had seen no sign of the Ra'zac or of any doors when they suddenly entered the base of helgrind.It was beautifull. The center was a circle of black tiles with red tiles that were positioned to look like flames. In the center was a painted black G. It propably simbolised Galbatorix Connected to it with yellow tiles were four sky blue circles with a black peak in the center. The four peaks of helgrind. Galbatorix had built a shrine to helgrind. But why? Eragon learned why in a few seconds. Stepping smartly out of the shadows came the Ra'zac with several black robed men. The priests of helgrind. Eragon sensed that some of them were magical. Behind the Ra'zac were three doors.Two of the doors were, open and more soldiers were marching in through them. Eragon pointed and the doors slammed shut. That unnerved some of the priests. Clearly they had never seen magic without words. "Readyyyy...to die human?" hissed one the Ra'zac. Eragon's answer was both swift and severe. He yelled "_Brisingr!"_ and a large jet of blue flame shot at the Ra'zac. Several of the priests fell dead.They raised wards but they did not have enough energy in their bodies to stop the magic. Eragon felt a mind approaching. A crude and caculating mind. He swung Volgrond just in time to stop the Lethrblaka from killing Roran. The trap was well laid.

The Ra'zac let loose several arrowws at Eragon and Roran but Eragon's wards stopped them. The Ra'zac drew their swords. Eragon tried to kill the Lethrblaka but they flew above him. Roran was taking on five warriors at one time. Two more lay dead next to him. The priests rose their hands-and fell dead. Not bothering with anything special Eragon had simply overwhelmed their wards. After that he ran to help Roran. The Lethrblaka flew low and blocked him. If Eragon was fine he could have killed them with magic or simply over powered them with Volgrond. But the Ra'zac dulled his mind and made it difficult for him to defend himself. Fortunately it helped Roran. He had backed into a wall and was much further away from them as the other soldiers. While Roran went beserk and swung his hammer with great strenght the enemies could barely hold their swords up. Eragon could not go on like this. He was finding it more and more difficult to concentrate. He knew sooner or later the Ra'zac would find an opening in his defences. He suddnely heard Saphira "_The third door._" He ran to the third door and summoning up what remained of his strengh smashed it open with Volgrond. Fresh air flew over Eragon. His mind cleared. He looked at the Ra'zac and smiled. He pointed and said one word. _Brisingr!_

Roran was tiring when he saw the Ra'zac exploded in flames. Eragon approached and with no problem at all dispatched the rest of the soldiers. "Come ,let us find Katrina." Said Eragon. Roran smiled for what felt like the first time in years.

The walked down the pathway of the third door.The hallways were strewn with human bones. They came to a door with runes on it. "Prison" said Eragon. "What are we waiting for?" cried Roran and slammed the door with his hammer. It held. Barely. Eragon smiled and when Roran struck again he added his magic to the hammer.The door shattered. Roran ran in and immedietly carresed Katrina. "Why is she just hanging here?" demanded Roran. "She is knocked out" Eragon answered before freeing her. Roran then proceded to carry her back to the summit of helgrind while Eragon looked out for anyone who looked threatining. They reached Saphira without inciddent . Roran was too happy to notice Eragon and Saphira look at each other. The voices saved them. "_Yes,but will we do it again?"_ asked the voices clearly amused. Eragon and Saphira both shuddered. The voices sounded louder. As if they were coming closer.

Back at the Varden camp ,Eragon noticed that they had been busy. At least half of the bodies were burned. Orik approached him. "How did it go?" His voice was stil gruff. The death of the dwarf king hit him hard. "Fine" said Eragon handing Volgrond back to Orik. "Where is Angela? We need her help." If Angela knew how tho help Katrina it did not matter. For at that moment a massive green dragon flew over the burning plains with a black clad rider on his back.


	2. A tale of betrayal

**A TALE OF BETRATYAL**

**Galbatorix's rise to power as told by a man who is both his old master and the last of the forsworn!**

**Disclaimer:Eragon belongs to Christopher Paolinini.**

Close to the entire Varden as well as Du Vrang Grata had assembled. Dwarvish and elvish spell weavers stood side by side, ready to fight. Bows were strung ,spells were readied. Even Arya and Angela stood ready but neither of them looked as if they thought they were going to survive. "_Tell them to stand down"_ said the voice in Eragon's head. Eragon glanced at Saphira who was looking excited. The green dragon landed. "Hold- Eragon began. Suddenly thousands of arrowws mixed with fire,ice shards and other magical blasts shot at the rider. He lazily flicked his hand. Every single arroww froze in mid air and fell to the ground. He raised his left hand, whilst his right hand glowed his left hand blazed with silver light. He yelled something in a voice so deep that Eragon couldn't hear and the magical blasts dissappered.He jumped of the dragons back without any form of grace. Eragon felt his intellect and felt it was as vast as Oromis's intellect. But while Oromis felt kind, good and pure this mind felt manuplative, caculating and _ancient. _Eragon noted that despite the fact that he was definitly a very old rider his ears were rounded. The rider walked towards him and said in a clear voice " Greetings Shadeslayer"

Eragon noted that Saphira and the green dragon were already playing some strange sort of game. Saphira kept trying to bite his tail whilst the green dragon kept singing his tail away. The rider noticed Eragon was looking. " I see Saphira and Eridor are getting along well. The game they are playin was genarrally played by master and apprentice Dragons. It improves fighting skill and it places the older dragon at little risk." Eragon was shocked. This rider just flew in here as if it didn't matter who he was! "Who are you?" asked Eragon trying to stay polite. "I'm known by many names and titles" the rider said calmly. "The betrayer, elvesbane, slayer of kings and my real name, Palancar II. But my fiends used to call me Karris." Eragon was considering his options. The rider wasn't hostile but if his titles said anything it meant he wasn't friendly with elves or kings. "What to you want?" asked Eragon his face a polite mask. "Several things but the reason I'm here is simple. My spell activated and that means only one thing. There is a new rider who is here to oppose Galbatorix. And I am here to train him." " Lets go to my tent" said Eragon leading the way , a slight amount of worry on his face.

When the two riders were comfortably seated. Eragon worked up the courage to ask "Why were you known by those titles?" The elves and several others were outside listening with magic. The entire varden could hear. _"I know_" said Karris in Eragon's mind. "Now to answer those questions you must first understand three things. The fall of the house of Palancar, the ancient plot against the riders and Galbatorix' rise to power as told by his master and a member of the old forsworn.Me. Now let us begin..."

Three thousand years ago the first human fleet arrived on Algaesia. We made a settlement in what is now Teirm. For ten years we prospered and spread out. In that time the empire was a triangle that formed between Gil'ead,Teirm and Ceunon. During that time we had an occaisional skirmish with the urgals but nothing else. King Palancar found his noble house in what is now Carvarhall. Then the wars started. Palancar had declared war on the "magical monsters" we now know as elves. In the first three battles we were crushed with ease. The strengh of the elves could not be matched. But we learned. We watched. We knew the war could be won. But we would have the be smart to do it. No fighting elves directly. No challenging them to fights. Why do that when you can kill them in their sleep? Poison their food? The elves used the same strategies against the dragons. Remeber the broken nests? Never mind. In any case when the war was turning to our favour (though it wouldn't remain that way for long) the elves had convinced the nobles to betray Palancar. Palancar's lost everything but his property in Carvarhall. He lived there for some time.Now the ancient plot...

Now who formed this ancient plot? Who formed a plot that managed to defeat the combined armies of three races and the dragon riders?The son of king Palancar. Me.

Now when I turned then ten was chosen to be the first human rider. Back then I was stil young and managable. Eridor hatched for me. I was by far the one of the most powerfull riders in those times. Yes , I'm three thousand years old. Anyway, after nineteen years I decided I was powerfull enough to begin my father's plan.He was so proud of me. I still remember his speech "My boy, you will rid the world of these elves, save humanity and continue my lecacy!" I smiled coldly at him and said "Don't worry Dad I'll take care of the the elves, I'll take care of_ everything_" . Hmmm... he shivered just like you did. I raised my blade that is now known as elvesbane. "What are you doing my boy?" he asked without any fear. He thought I was his little lapdog. "Succeding you" I whispered and brought the blade down hard on his neck. My three sons then started living in the castle. When all was said and done I would return to Carvahall and fetch my desendends. Whatever I would conquer, they would rule in my stead. But Eridor changed me. I still wanted to crush the elves but instead of brutish obvious plans may plans were changed to become subltle and slower to a point. As you now when the rebellion started it crushed the riders swiftly. So for two thousand years I plotted and trained.

After two thousand years my plans were complete. Assemble a loyal brotherhood of human riders and crush thenelven riders. If the humans control the riders they would be invincible. No, it didn't take me two thousand years to think of that. It took two thousand years to perfect spells and strategies that would ensure victory. In the following eight hundered years I sowed disent and chaos in the ranks. I also convinced Vrael to send the angry riders on the most dangerous missions. Not only did it make them angrier it also made sure that only the strongest riders would be in the forsworn. Two hundred years ago I had assembeld six powerfull riders and two apprentices in the forsworn. I still knew all that we lacked was more power. And then I was assigned a new apprentice. A man named Galbatorix...

Now Galbatorix was my greatest apprentice since Oromis. Yes , I was also Oromis' master. That is the reason he is stil alive. But more about that later. Galbatorix's training went quickly. Under my supervion he had ,in weeks attained the power many cannot get in years. I had planted a seed of hate in him. He hated the elves with a great passion. His home city was burned due to an elvish accident. At the age of eightteen he was deadly. I firmly believed when his dragon was grown enough we could crush the riders. Unfortanetly my training had a bad effect on him. It made him overconfident. He and the other two apprentices decided to test their powers in the Spine. And though he was as deadly as any rider his dragon wasn't. When he returned he was a shell of what he once was. But I alone saw into his hart. Power blazed there.The spine didn't kill him. It only made him stronger. Later that day I spoke to him. I reawoke the old idea of a plot. I knew a new plan was needed. Unfortanetly an elder overheard us. I managed to convince him to stay quite for the time being.In the night Galbatorix came back and killed him and the elf who helped him do it. The fates were probably against us because at that moment a large amount of riders came. Galbatorix fled and continued his training while I improvised.By now the size of the forsworn had grown to ten.Myself included. Me and Galbatorix made a plan with Morzan and we ended up with a black dragon named Shruikan.After ten years I decided their training was going perfectly so I decided it was time for the forsworn to be unleashed.

Now the forsworn had three things that made us close to invincible. One was a technique I invented for breaking into minds. People thought Galbatorix was a master at it but he was just using my little skill. The second was that for every rider we defeated our power grew. That took me the longest to design but when it was finished it was my masterpiece. Third, we had the ability to lie in the ancient language. Now on their own those abilities are pretty useless. Remember the spell to increase power took an ten minutes. If Vrael threw everything he had at us immedietly we wouldn't have stood a chance. But we were ready. My plans to get riders alone were perfect. I had worked on them for two thousand years. For most part we used our ability to lie in the ancient language. I'll explain how the spells and techniques work later. We acted as though we found the forsworn and trapped them. This was done by me and Levain. We were stil trusted. We took the riders too our base in groups of elven or ten. We took over four hundred riders that way. We then openly began our attack on Vroengrad. Our powers were so great, and with no way of keeping us out of their minds they fell before our onslaught. Only three riders managed to truly stand against us. Vrael,Brom and Oromis. Vrael because of his great power. Brom because his sheer rage stopped us from reading his mind. And Oromis Because he helped me perfect some of our techniques. But other than that everything was going perfectly. Two more riders had joined the forsworn. After Vrael was wounded by Galbatorix, Morzan killed Brom's dragon and I severed Gleadr' leg ,Vroengrad was ours.

But we couldn't rest. There were stil three people left with the power to resist us. We made our way to them when we saw that the elves had gathered a massive army.We also noted that next to the elvish king Evander stood Oromis. I smiled. My hour of wrath had come. I had no time for a speech like my father would have done. I just cried "For Vengance!" and flew at their army. The rest of the forsworn were shocked. They never before had seen me with bloodlust in my eyes. Galbatorix and Morzan were at my side immiedietly. They may have been evil but they were dead loyal. The rest of the forsworn charged afterwards. Morzan fought Oromis, while me and Galbatorix ripped their army apart. We were winning when Evander made his stand. With thirteen spell weavers at his side. One for each of us. We had crushed their army so we dismounted and walked towards them. "I want Evander" I said before jumping into the battle without any thought of protection. I would have died if not for Galbatorix. He killed their spell weavers before the could hurt me. I slashed hard. Evander blocked but was forced to step back. I swung with every move I knew of but it was for naught. We were almost completely even. I knew what he was doing. In my rage I was tiring quickly. He would wait until I was tired enough for it to make a difference and strike me down. I relaxed. He slashed at me which was what is was waiting for. Calling fire to my blade I slashed right through his and kicked him in the stomache. Laying on his back he asked me "Would you kill a defencless opponent?" trying to look brave. "Yes". I stabbed him through the hart. Three thousand years of plotting had borne fruit. We now only had the leader of the riders left.

We found Vrael at Utgard Mountian trying to recover from the previous battle. We didn't give him that chance. Galbatorix asked the right for single combat so that he could "revenge himself on the riders." Only I knew his true agenda. He wanted to fight Vrael so that he could absorb his power. He knew the one who took Vrael's power would be the strongest one of us. During the fight Galbatorix kicked Vrael between the legs and used that to gain the advantage. He put on the spell for draining power. The spell is complete once the person it's used on dies. With a blazing sword he killed the leader of the riders.

Afterwards we went and killed the head of the Broddring Kingdom. It was in the beginning agreed that my desendants would rule the empire. When the "king" died Galbatorix stared into the red jewel on top of the crown. "Well ,gentleman this was fun" I said. "Three Thousand years is a long time to wait for vengance. Well for what its worth it was worth all the while.If you will excuse me I have a noble house to reform." I turned and started to walk out. "No" said Galbatorix. I turned. His sword was drawn. "What to you mean no?" I asked appearring calm put my hand rested on my blade. "I mean no, I worked to hard for this, I killed Vrael, I bled,I suffered and I still find no peace! This empire belongs to me! Nobody will take it from me! Not you, not the elves , not the dwarves! Nobody!" For the first time I saw the madness in his eyes. I drew my sword. For three hours we fought but in the end there could be no victor. Pouring all of my magic into a single spell I rid myself of him for a few minutes. I ran out and me and Eridor left. On that day Galbatorix disappeared and King Galbatorix came in his stead. And since that day he has ruled us.


	3. For lack of a better word

**For lack of a better word**

**Disclaimer: Eragon belongs to Christopher Paolini**

Eragon could feel the shocked silence of those around him. What this man told him changed the way he looked at the _fall. _But the more practical side of Eragon realised something. The man he was talking to could be the ancestor of someone he knew in Carvahall! He would have to find out more about that later. The people of Carvahall were here so.. "_We'll deal with that later_". Karris' voice cut into his head. "There is only one question left. Who will you serve? The Varden? The dwarves?The elves? Or me?" Eragon stared at him. "I am already bound to the dwarves and the Varden. The elves _think _they have a hold on me but it does not exist. They claim I owe a debt to them for Saphira." "They probably made you swear loyalty in the ancient loyalty" said Karris distastefully. "Yes, I am also incappable of harming them because of a promise I made to Arya." "For three thousand years I've studied the elves. For as long as they can remember they've used something that doesn't belong to them to gain power. The ancient language doesn't belong to them. It's time we remind them of that fact."

Eragon and Karris walked out. Arya stood looking at him with a look of unmatched rage. "_Uh, Karris_?" thought Eragon. "_Yes, Eragon_?". _"Well she is the elven princess and you killed her father." "What's your point?"._ Eragon stopped trying to reason with him. "Where is Nasauda?" he asked Arya politely. "Please leave" she said. "Do not excpect us to welcome your presence here.You may be here to help rid us of Galbatorix but you are the one who put him on his throne. You are the betrayer! T he elves sing curses to your name almost every night!Leave!" The last part was so powerfull it reached most of the people near heard them mentally. "Foolish elf" he whispered. "I didn't mention my first ten years as a rider did I? In that time I brought new teachings! Teachings that crushed them! And they condemed it? Would you deny my teachings to Eragon despite the fact that it's the only thing that can save him? Or are you worried about how my teachings will affect him? Scared that he will no longer be your puppet?" Arya flared up. It was harder to say who hated the other more. "I know all of your plans" continued Karris ruthlessly. "Your people rejoiced at Brom's death!You hoped you would now have a better chance at making a puppet! I served under you elves long enough to know how you think. Now I will leave. It's Eragon's choice weather or not he will join me." Karris jumped onto Eridor's back and they flew off. After a moments hesitation Eragon and Saphira followed him.

Karris flew al the way to Leona Lake before stopping. Eragon noticed that there was a tent and several carcasses next to the lake. Eragon and Saphira flew though the lake and then drippingly wet approached Karris and Eridor. "I have been camping here since your fight with Murtagh.Impressive guy. I had to stop him from getting to helgrind. Flew off with his dragon in a huff after that.I'm sorry, but he was much better looking than you. Nothing on me of course." Eragon got the idea he was talking simply because he had no idea what to do. "Did you know he's my brother?" asked Eragon trying to make converation. "Yeah, your Morzan's boys alright. Same stubbornness. Same faith." He sighed, obviosly lost in sad memories. He then went to sleep in his tent and Eragon and Saphira slept next to Leona Lake.

The next morning Karris appeared holding two swords. He handed Eragon one of them. "We'll do sparring in the morning" he said in answer to Eragon's puzzeled look. "Unlike Oromis I prefer starting my morning with violence" he said with a smile. "The swords are ready. Defend yourself!" he cried and threw himself at Eragon. Eragon was outmatched before. Oromis and Arya both managed to beat him. He hoped his strength might help him but against Karris it didn't matter. Unlike Oromis who was a blend of speed and grace Karris was a mixture of confusion, speed and sheer strentgh. Whenever Eragon tried to predict what he was going to do he was proven wrong. His style, if he even had one made no sense. Every attack had opened a hundred new ways to strike. Every time he chose the one that Eragon couldn't defend himself against. After five minutes he had touched Eragon twenty times. "Your good" he said afterwards. "With a year's work you'll either be beter or as good as me. Each morning I will teach you new styles for an hour and we will practice sparring with them an hour after that.Now it's time I teach you the three techniques. We'll will start with lying in the ancient language...

An hour later Eragon and Karris sat atop a lonely mountian peak that over looked Leona Lake. "This area is spelled.No one but Galbatorix is powerfull enough to enter here without my permission. Here is where you shall learn the spells that the elves are too cowardly to utter...

"Firstly Eragon, what is the ancient language?"Karris asked this like Oromis usally asked Eragon questions. Privately Eragon thought that as Brom mirrored Oromis, Oromis mirrored Karris. "It is a language that the Gray folk used to shape magic.Now all magic users use it." "Why?" asked Karris, acting as if there was a point Eragon just couldn't see. "Because of a spell the gray folk worked to make it so" said Eragon confused because Karris had just started smiling. "It's amazing. The elves knew of this tremendous discovery and just left it there! That's what made me different. Instead of looking forward, I looked back. Two of my techniques are modifications of exisiting spells." Karris smiled. "Now, here's what I alone wondered after I was taught that lesson. If a spell could be used to make words control magic, could a different spell make those words lose that control?" he smiled hugely. Eragon saw what he was driving at. "You invented a spell that made the ancient language just another language?" Eragon asked numbstruck."With this spel you can lie in the ancient language. It also breaks all oaths you may have made. To you see why I wanted to teach this ability to you first?" "Of course, but will it also work on Saphira?" Eragon asked. "Why is that important?" asked Karris the smile fading slightly. "Because Saphira made a promise that she would return to Oromis to finish our training." "Karris looked uncertian. "Dammit" he said after some thinking. "Looks like we'll have to return to those damn elves."

Eragon was worried. His new master was just sitting there staring. Suddenly he looked up. "What were Saphira's words?" "That we shall return as soon as the situation permits." "Very well, after three days we shall fly to Oromis. That should be enough time to teach you the three tecnicques. Actually two of the techniques will take you about ten minutes to learn. But the, for lack of a better word, the _absorbing_ of souls may take some time.Well let us begin..."

"The gray folk , as far as I can tell, directed their magic into a form that the ancient language defined them.In a sense the words and magic became one. All your going to be learning is to split them.Now the spell is simple. The ancient language has a name in the ancient language. It's called _Afrikaans_. Simply say the spell ,make _Afikaans_ magicless for me." Eragon said it and felt incredible. It felt as if all magic was at his grasp.Karris smiled. He obviously knew that feeling. "Now you can lie,make false oaths ,anything." "But how would I work spells?" asked Eragon his feeling of elation droping. "That is the beauty of it. Chose a new language to make your _ancient_ language.I chose the language of the Kull. It's important that you use a language that is rarely spoken. Otherwise people might realise what we're up to...

A few hours later after Eragon had chosen the language of the dwarven priests, Karris and Eragon sat beside Leona Lake eating fish and vegatables. Eragon ate only vegatables whilst Karris enjoyed his fish. "But didn't the riders forbid you to eat meat?" asked Eragon puzzeled. "Yes, I whined for some time and eventually took to eating meat in secret. It was my favourite way of finding out if a rider was rebellious. Offer him meat." "But don't you feel disgusted? Your training made you part of their lives. Their lives are all they have. How can you just take it from them?" "Boy, the elves did more damage to you then I thought. They have all sorts of customs that I won't comply with" "Answer my question" said Eragon. "I like the taste of meat. And no deer or rabbit or squirrel is going to get me to change my habits.We'll never speak of this again."

The next morning Eragon learned new styles from Karris and managed to defend himself beter but it wasn' much of an improvement. They returned to the mountian where Eragon was going to learn how to break into people's minds. "It's simple really" said Karris. "It's a simple way of breaking concentration. And when you lose your concentration you lose your ability to defend yourself." Karris said this as if it saddened him. "I didn't invent it. It was invented by a friend and the only person who believed I would succeed when I started. My old elvish master. I man named _Kliftdrift_. He was later excucuted for his crimes against humanity.Namely trying to kill me.He knew of my plot and he knew I would succeed.But let us continue. The technique is simple if crude. Whilst bearing your will against your opponents defences you speak to him. Most don't know that it is possible and immdiedly think you've broken in.They then abbonden their defences and prepared to defend themselves.Vrael wasn't fool enough to fall for it, Brom was to angry or insane to hear us and Oromis knew of the tecnique.He learned it from me.That's all there is to it.Now how to absorb souls...

"Once again I pride myself on looking back. One of the things I was most eager to learn was how the elves became so strong. When I learned the secret it shocked me. The mixed themselves with the dragons to become stronger. But it made me think.It made me think if the elves became stronger after the two races were combined, what would happened if I did it with a single person. Now the origanal spell had to be heavily modified to work.The whole both parties staying alive and changing according to the others traits had to change for obvious reasons. I couldn't use a tecnique that strenghed and changed both parties. So I altered the spell with different specifications.When my masterpiece was complete it took an hour to say al the words.I used a captured elf for my first try. I felt new energy full my body. I felt magically stronger. It took me a thousand years to perfect the spell.It took me another thousand to bring it down to ten minutes worth of words. And this spell is what Galbatorix is using to make him stronger over the past eight decades." "But how?" asked Eragon. "There are no riders left so how does he get enough people to keep increasing his power?"Karris sighed. "You forget Galbatorix has an empire worth of people at his command. At the end of every year Galbatorix goes to fetch a precentage of those born with magic. He uses ordinary magicians.Of late he has taken more and more of them.Obviously to bulk up Murtagh."

Over the next few hours Karris made sure Eragon completely understood how the spell worked. "One mistake and you can end up with your mind split in two" he warned. That night they ate deer meat and bread. Eragon didn't want to intrude on Karris's choices so he let it be. But they still had problems. For one Eragon didn't have a sword and for another Eragon didn't know where he would get that many souls or if he even wanted to use that tecnique.But he saved his questions. He had a few years expirence. Karris had over three thounsand years of expirence.

The next day sparring went well enough.Karris said he saw notable improvement in him. The next time was used for manipulation of magic. Eragon also learned new words in his _ancient _language. When words didn't exisist for what he wanted to accomplish he and Karris invented new ones and made them part of the language. They then flew back to the Varden. They would leave a message to Nasuada and Roran before flying off to Oromis.

Roran was in a great mood. Having been reunited with Katrina was one of the greatest times of his life. He also enjoyed great fame as Eragon Shadslayer's cousin. Having said goodby,Eragon and Karris approached Nasuada's tent.Eragon was nervous but Karris was upbeat. He gallantly kissed Nasuada's hand when he entered. Nasuada and King Orrin along with Arya were inside. Orrin was the only one who smiled. He obviously felt no fear but rather wanted to see if Karris could help him with something. They left together and Eragon was trapped with two very angry women. Arya walked up and promptly slapped him hard. Nasuada then appropached him and asked "Eragon have you sided with him?" She managed to appear completely calm and composed. Eragon wondered what to do. He then said "I'm doing what you taught me. Defeat Galbatorix by any means necassery. If you'll excuse me we're leaving to return to the elves. We won't be long" and with that Eragon walked out and with Karris flew to Du Weldhevarden.

**Try and figure out where Eragon can get enough souls...**


	4. A sword and a vault

**A sword and a vault**

**Disclaimer:Eragon belongs to Christopher Paolini**

Eragon,Karris,Saphira and Eridor started the long flight to the elves without any supplies or any thought with what they were going to do once they arrive.One night whilst camping in the the dessert,eating some food that Eridor found Saphira started asking Karris qeustions about his disreputable past and plans.

"_Was it in your plans for so many Dragons to die?"_ She asked him ,pure venom in her voice. "Do you want to know my greatest secret?" he asked amused. This spurred Saphira into a great rage but she managed to contain herself. _"Yes,do tell"_ she asked anger easily found in her voice. But Eragon felt a strange exitement in her that made him realise , she was pieceing together something very important and Karris was offering the final piece. "You noticed that I didn't mention what we did to the dragons when we absorbed the souls of riders in the beginning of our plot." He smiled, "It was Eridor's idea. We took those dragons to Kuthian. The lands our ancestors came from."

Eragon smiled. He finally realised where the vault of souls was. If he could open it he would have a limitless supply of power! But how would he convince Karris to take him there? He would have to think about that later. The other part of the Solembum's riddle returned to him. "Karris ,do you have a shovel?" Eragon asked Karris. For the first time since Eragon knew him Karris looked confused. "Yes, but why?". Eragon smiled creepily. "Because we are going to have some digging to do."

Eragon and Karris were in flight when Eragon asked him politely. "Karris how was Morzan?" Karris thought for a momment before answering . "Morzan was ...Morzan.It's hard to describe him. He was definitely not the sharpest tooth in the dragons mouth. Heck, he was as thick as a plank. Dumb as a stump.But he was incredible despite that. He was stubborn. If he wanted to do something ,nothing could stop him. He was cunning and skilled at taking advantage of people. He was the best swordfighter in a long time. He was second only to me and Vrael.He was a good enough person before me and Galbatoix got to him. He saw our cause, had faith in it and with the same stuborness he usally displayed, refused to turn against our cause even when we became the evil we set out to destroy.His fall was the quitest. Well most of us went mad and insane he alone stayed normal. He alone remained in control.Part of Galbarorix's madness was caused by the sheer amount of souls in his body. Morzan alone retained his identity.Each of us changed due to my technique.Galbatorix's became madder, I became calmer,less prone to outbursts and Levian became cynical. Morzan only lost his ideals but in the end he alone survived.We all lost ourselves in the fall. Only Morzan found himself again"

Eragon had an uneasy night of sleep. He supposed he should feel good that his father wasn't completely evil but the new news unnerved him. Will he be able to use a technique that would change him?

That night they flew above the elven forest.Magic occaisionly flared but Karris saw to it that they came to no harm.They were at the gates of Ellesrama when the landed.They would have to either be admitted in or break through the ancient spell.They needen't worry .The gaurdian admitted them.They met no elves on their way to the Menoa tree. The elves were in their ancient hall waiting.Eragon and Karris approached the hall with care.

Islandzi stood there waiting. No fear showed on her face.No rage. Nothing. "_She is old and weak"_ Karris told Eragon. _"Fear not, they are not hostile.They would not deny me the chance to teach you. Only Oromis might object. But they may become agitated when we start digging around their pet tree" _Karris calmly went and stood next to the steps. Eragon went and politely bowed before Islandzi. She stared and said politely "Eragon , take care under his teaching, or you will lose yourself like your father did." She said this as a simple statement and returned to the hall. Eragon got the idea that every elf was shaking with rage but suppresed it. They accepted Eragon's decision without pause. "_It's because they know that I'll help the Varden and I'm their best chance to defeat Galbatorix. And in the war either me or Galbatorix or both of us will die . It's a win-win situation."_

The reached the Menoa tree and started digging. Thankfully the elves were stil in their hall so their work went uniterrapted.In twenty minutes they had come to the bottom of the roots but had found no sword,spear,axe or anything else. Karris stared at the golden-brown roots and asked "Eragon what did the werecat tell you?" "To look under the roots of the Menoa tree." Karris took out elvesbane and slashed the biggest root. They saw a black leather hilt.He hit again and Eragon pulled out a long foot-and a half silver sword. It was an evil looking blade with the silver matching the black perfectly.It had an unnatural sheen and strange ruins on it. Karris looked at it. His eyes widened and he started reeling. "Eragon, this is the sword of the first Eragon. The runes say he kept it here until it would be needed again." Karris looked at Eragon. An understanding passed between them. "This sword once helped change the history of Algaisia.Let's see if if it can't do it again" said Eragon smiling broadly and holding up his new sword. Together they left to go to Oromis.

Oromis's hut was completely unchanged. _"I never did tell you how Oromis survived did I? Well, Morzan was busy absorbing his soul when another elf came and interrupted the ritual. As a result Oromis lost most of his magical powers.Morzan was disorientated and Oromis fled."_ Oromis clmly walked out of his hut completely unarmed. Saphira and Eridor arrived and landed a small distance away. Oromis approached as if this was a simple visit from old friends. "Hello master" he said with a sense of finality looking at Karris. "Old friend ,I came to ask if I can steal your student." They were both completely composed. As if they were talking about nothing of importance. "Take him" said Oromis, no sadness in his eyes. He turned and faced Eragon. "If anyone can make sure Galbatorix dies it's my old master and betrayer. However be carefull not to lose yourself in his teachings. The elves believe Morzan lost himself but he didn't. If there was ever a time for you to follow in your father's footsteps ,now is it." Oromis turned and left. "Goodbye Master" said Eragon before they left.

They flew far away and landed in the Haradrac desert. "Now what do we do?" asked Karris, almost to himself. "We could begin the siege of the empire but I doubt we have enough power at our disposal." Eragon had been thinking and already had a plan. "First we go to the rock of Kuthian" said Eragon praying that Karris knew where it was. "Then we begin the siege. Galbatorix will undoubtbly send Murtagh to stop us. If we free him from his oaths to Galbatorix..." "Yes that will work,but why go to Kuthian?" Eragon smiled. "Because there I can get enough power for our little siege..."

Eragon and Karris were back in Surda and went to Nasauda's tent.Karris was upbeat once more. Privately Eragon thought he might like Nasuada. "_No, I don't_" he cut into Eragon's mind. Eragon smiled and entered the tent.

Nasuada smiled but she was obviosly lost in thought. She couldn't begin the war until Eragon was ready and she wasn't sure when that would be. Eragon bowed low and kissed her hand. "My lady , ready your forces. The fall of the Galbatorix starts in one week."

Two days later Eragon,Karris,Saphira and Eridor walked across the barren plains of Kuthian. "_The dragons live in the northen valley's miles away_" explained Eridor. _"They sometimes come here for fun but it's breeding season and they need new food." _"That" said Karris pointing to some ancient ruins that were brown with age.. "Used to be our greatest city, but now it's no more. Wars between Palancar and a treachorus duke left our defences to low to protect ourselves against the Ra'zac. We left because of that." They walked to the top of the mountain throughruins and stood on top of the summit. "This is the rock of Kuthian" said Karris looking intently at Eragon. Eragon stared across the barrens and said "Eragon." Blue light shot out and blinded everyone but Eragon. He stared. Hundreds of people like creatures stared at him. The numbers increased at an impossible rate. However Eragon could only make out a few of them. Eragon noted that only parts of some of them were visible. Those who's souls had been stolen.Eragon stared at four souls. The first was ancient and powerfull. Standing tall and proud ,Eragon the first rider appeared. Next to him stood a tall man with wild brown hair.Morzan.On his side stood Selina. Next to her stood Eragon's old mentor Brom. "Son, begin the spell" said Morzan. The first Eragon nodded. "It is your only hope. "We give our powers willingly to you". Brom, Morzan and Eragon stared down at Eragon as he began the spell. The first rider nodded and entered Eragon, forsaking his powers but not his soul. Morzan did the same but with his came several other people's power. None of them noticed when Brom just dissappeared when Eragon spell wavered. Eragon awoke standing on the rock as if nothing happened. Karris, Saphira and Eridor statred at him. He raised his sword and said "Ready now" as power pulsed through his veins.

Hundreds of miles away a diamond tomb broke.As priceless diamonds fell to the ground ,a man , perfectly preserved by his tomb, stood up. "I live once more" said Brom, the last Elf Friend.

**Sorry if the chapter was a bit short. R en R please.**


	5. Four riders

Four riders

Disclaimer:Eragon belongs to christopher Paloinini

Eragon walked from the the rock of Kuthian throughly shaken. He felt no limits, he felt invincinible. _"But you aren't little one"_ came Saphira's voice.Eragon ignored her. He went to the centre of the barren plains.Everybody else stood back.Feeling deep inside himself he unleashed a blast of pure force that shattered the very earth underneath him. Deep cracks spread out from underneath his feet. Taking out and calling fire to his sword he swung it in several odd patterns.Karris approached him. "Lets see what your made of" he said , elvesbane in hand.

Eragon swung his sword in a low arch forcing Karris to go left.Karris dodged the sword but the fire burned him.He jumped higher than Eragon would have thought possible and slashed downwards at Eragon. Eragon raised his sword just enough so that the two tips met. He twisted and Karris spinned around and landed just behind Eragon. Karris turned and swung his sword out at Eragon's back.Eragon ducked and swung to his knee. Karris brought his sword down vertically so that Eragon wouldn't be able to move his sword. Eragon knew his sword wouldn't connect but he also knew the fire could. When the blades struck the fire spread and burned Karris breaking his concentration and giving Eragon his chance. With a swift flick his sword was at Karris's neck.

Karris applauded Eragon's idea but warned that it wouldn't work against a warded opponent.They were flying over the massive sea whan Eragon saw a massive silver worm rising out of the sea. "Oh great" said Eragon. "A sea serpent." Karris had noticed and turned but Eragon smiled. "_Log ne fire!"_ He cried and the serpent shattered into hundreds of pieces.He smiled. His power was close to unstoppable. "Nice" said Karris. "But next time destroy it in a way that doesn't end with me covered in sea serpent bits."

Brom walked calmly sat in an inn in Dras Leona. He knew that Eragon would get here eventually.Most likely this city was high on the Varden's list of cities to attack. And besides there was something else here.He was told a boy named Murtagh and his dragon was stationed here to stop the Varden from taking over Dras Leona...

Eragon and Karris were camping outside of Aroughs while they waited for the Varden to catch up. They could easily overwhelm the defences on their own, but they needed an ocuppational force. They were eating there food next to a small fire when Eragon asked "Karris do you consider yourself evil?" Karris smiled. "Didn't Oromis tell you that no one who's truly evil considers himself evil?" Eragon staightened. This was going to be difficult. "Yes but how do you find yourself?" Karris frowned. "I find myself as myself." "Give me a straight answer Karris" demanded Eragon. He was getting impatienent. "Eragon when not said in the ancient language words mean nothing.I could tell you I'm evil but will that make me evil?" Eragon smiled. "Then don't tell me who you are ,tell me who you were." Karris sighed. "I was Karris. I see this empire as mine and rightfully so. In my quest to retake what's mine I've killed a lot.Warriors,workers,women, children even pets. I can't say I'm proud of it but I have.I was a ruthless killer,interested only in vengance." He flashed Eragon a smile. "Now that you know who I was you should sleep easy..."

The Varden arrived the following day. Eragon and Karris already discussed a plan. Use destructive magics to scare the people. A small attack force was assembeled and Karris was at it's head.He was an impressive figure, tall with brown hair. He looked like a king but once you saw the eyes you would think again. They were a disstorting yellow-green. Before a battle or when he was angry his eyes turned completely yellow. Personally Eragon thought he brought the effect on with magic but if you looked deep enough into his eyes you could see things swirling in them. An after effect of spending years absorbing souls.He calmly raised his word and said "Warriors of the Varden." Complete silence. Even the Kull were silenced. "Today we retake what belongs to us. Today we retake the empire.Today we retake our homes and farms.Our liveleyhoods and previous lives.Today the raising of the rightfull goverment begins." The warriors human,Kull and dwarves cheered. Karris pointed elvesbane towards the city and cried. "Uthat itizet drailzaas!" Only the Kull and Angela understood what he said, but everyone saw the effect. The gates of Aroughs shattered and fell.With great roars Saphira and Eridor flew towards the city.

"This is to easy" thought Eragon as he fought on the streets. He and Karris were under strict orders from Nasuada not to rip apart the entire city in the fight. Frankly that rather limited their use of magic.Eragon didn't really mind.None of the soldiers who were defending Aroughs were a match for him.He was so strong that he cut through their armor as if it wasn't even there.Ten soldiers were steadily retreating form him.One loosed and arroww. Eragon caught it and threw it aside. He looked up and walked away. Eridor flew forward and burned them to death lazily. Eragon walked on to find a man surrounded by magicians and soldiers. Obviously the leader of this fine town. Eragon approached and they tensed but didn't attack. "Ready to give up?" asked Eragon mockingly. Karris told him to appear at all times if he would kill anything that moves. For some reason people surrendered faster when faced with ruthless killers. "Let them know they're dealing with fully fledged killers who couldn't care less if they live or they."

They nodded obviously fearing for their lives and handed Eragon some papers. Eragon smiled.They were signing over the city.

Eridor was flying high above the city.Whenever he saw that a group of the Varden's warriors were about to be overwhelmed he would fly down and burn,slash and bite until only the Varden's warriors were left standing.He didn't enjoy slaughter. He killed as little as possible preferring to scare the enemy with roars or fire.He could feel Karris's pulse racing. His rider was enjoying himself...

Karris at least was having a good time. Slashing through soldiers and laughing as people ran from him. He didn't bother to hide that he enjoyed himself. He jumped over rooftops and landed in between running soldiers.He was taking care of a particullary fast soldier when Eragon cut into his mind . _"Time to go. We won."_ Cursing Karris turned and ran back to the Varden.Seiges always ended just when he was really enjoying himself.

Nasuada had signed and was thinking what to do. Karris made capturing the city easy and risk free but his manner in dealing with the defenders left much to be desired. Shewasn't sure how to appease the people of Aroughs but Eragon and Karris obviously didn't care. They were already planning their attack on Feinster.She would have to appease the people with Eragon's slogan. Kill Galbatorix by any means.

Karris was walking with Eragon towards Angela. They had already made they're plans. But they neede a poison that would stop Murtagh long enough for them to free him from his oaths. "But why?" asked Eragon. "After your little fight with him, Galbatorix had Murtagh swear he would stop at nothing to capture you.He won't be able to stop himself.So we'll have to do it for him." Karris and Eragon entered Angela's tent. "Hello, lovely to see you boys" she said positevely. She appeared to making a strange potion. Karris had obviously already asked. "Is the poison ready?" asked Karris. "Pah." Said Angela. "It's more like drink to help you sleep. But it packs a lot more punch" she said cacckiling. "Right" said Eragon. "Whatever" said Angela. "Here's a vial full." But be carefull. The affected person can take a while to wake up." Karris grabbed the vial and ran out.Eragon followed him quickly.

Eragon and Karris waited patintly for the Varden to begin moving to Feinster. Feinster was a small but, beutifull town right next to the sea.It was ruled by Daniel Refter a fair and good man.He had already exchanged messages with the Varden. He wanted to help them but the empire had sent a garrison to make sure they didn't do that.Karris had told them to station the garrison near the port and let the trustworthy soldiers join up with the Varden at the gates. Eragon and Saphira would attack from the air, Karris and Eridor from the sea and theVarden would attack from land.

Eragon stared when he saw the scene that was taking plac.The plans were working well enough but Karris had chosen to make a dramatic entrance.He and Eridor but out from the water with a huge wave.The soldiers would probably have launched a good attack but Eridor had started blowing fire. The sea water evaporated creating a massive wall of steam. Eragon and Saphira were on them before it cleared.When the smoke cleared only a few soldiers remained standing and Eragon dispatched them lazily.

Karris loved making a dramatic entrance. He loved it even more when that entrance ended with bloodshed.He could barely see due to Eridor's firebreathing so he found one mind after the other and slashed in their general direction.They actally managed to hit him with an arroww. Grinning savagely he found the person who shot him. He used his magic to inflame every nerve in that person's body causing him, pain beyond pain.The person died due to suicide.The pain was so great he stabbed an arroww through his own hart. "Spoil sport" said Karris and began searching for more enemies...

Belatona. An ancient city that was once a great center of magic. Galbatorix has banned most magic but the art continued here is secerecy. Eragon wasn't nervous but knew perfectly well the danger in attacking this city. "This war has been easy. Belatona is the one worry I can think of. The leader is a powerfull magician sworn to Galbatorix.He won't let us stop until he dies.No matter how much damage we do." Karris sounded hopefull as he said this.Eragon had an idea he was hid his true nature until he started to trust him.

The gates of Belatona were fortified by Galbatorix himself.They could not blow it apart without heavily weakining themselves. "Galbatorix does not want to lose Belatona" said Karris grimly.He had spend the day scounting out the city's defences. "It's time for you to live up to your name ,Shadeslayer" said Karris grinning. "They're leader has allowed a shade to live in the live the city?" asked Eragon unnerved. "Two shades actually" said Karris smiling.He loved a challenge. "And don't be so shocked. The leader himself is a shade. Three shades." Eragon was unnerved. His last encounter with a shade had not ended well. But a practical question appeared in his mind. "How can there be so many shades in this city?" Karris looked thoughtfull. "I think Galbatorix convinces the sorcerers to summon the spirits into themselves.Galbatorix can be very convincing when he wants to be." Eragon was disgusted. Galbatorix actually changed his people into walking vessels. He'll kill their very identities just for new,beter soldiers.

The gate was maintained by everyone of the Shades and by Galbatorix's magic. "How are we going to break through the gates?" Eragon asked Karris as they stood outside the gates. "The gates are to powerfull to break through." Said Karris grinning. However the walls aren't" he simply blasted the walls next to the gate apart and smiled as the gate just stood there.They gates still stood but that wouldn't help them.Belatona had a small army and the Varden was swelling with new recruits so Eragon and Karris ran straight past them. The one shade was in the west part of the town the other was at the north part. The third one was inside the citadel but they didn't plan on attacking him yet.Eragon and Saphira ran to the Shade. Surprisingly he had no guards.He was going to reinforce Belatona's army. He was rather shocked when a huge jet of flame shot at him. Eragon jumped off and attacked the shade's mind. The trick didn't work. Galbatorix had no doubt warned them of that. Hiding his own mind he ran forward. He would deal with this shade the old fashioned way.

Karris's shade had a few hedge magicians around him performing some odd spell.They are trying to make him stronger Karris realised.They were however, in a wooden building .Karris used his magic to block all the exits and Eridor burned the building into oblivion. Only the shade remained. Drawing out elvesbane Karris approached him.

Eragon jumped back and lashed out at the shade. The shade looked a lot like Durza but was considerbly stronger. He smiled as the shade attempted an odd manuver.The shade swung his blade in a circle. Eragon dropped his sword before the shade could connect, cuaght it again and swung at his legs as the shade jumped high up. Eragon smiled.He wanted to try this for a long time. Running at full speed he jumped at the shade and slashed upwards.The shade tried to block but he had no momentum.Eragon cleaved the shade through the hart in the air. Saphira flew underneath him and Eragon landed comfortably and flew towards the town hall.

Karris however was having a bad time.He couldn't break into the shade's mind and the shade just wouldn't die.He called fire to elvesbane but the shade's blade held firm. He then pulled back and twireled himself landing underneath him .The shade slashed down his blade an inch away from Karris's neck...and found a huge Ivory talon in his chest.Eridor smiled as much as a dragon could smile.He always wanted to kill a shade.

The final shade was dressed in golden armor and stood waiting at his hall.Eragon and Karris approachedfrom the front. "You seek to challenge the might of Galbatorix?Beware for you shall lose. My oaths prevent me from saying more.Die foolish ones." He gestured for his soldiers to attack but found a bunch of burned corpses.Eridor and Saphira blew fire and were shocked.The shade had the power to blow them away.They could easily fly back but that wouldn't be neccasery.When the shade turned he found elvesbane on his chest and Eragon's sword on his middel. "Goodbye" said Karris as he plunged his blade downward through the Shades hart.

Eragon and Karris were camped out next to Dras Leona eating vegtables and flour. "I hate this" said Karris dispassionetly. Eragon looked over at him and asked "Karris after this war what will you do?"Karris looked thoughtfull for a moment. "Eragon after this war ends I have a bloodline to reforge, a whole bunch of dragons to return and then I will reform the riders.If I succeed in all that I will probably return to my never ending war with the elves. Assuming I live through this war."

The Varden had arrived and were camped outside of Dras Leona but this siege will be a lot different. Galbatorix had no doubt impressed upon Marcus how important it is that the city doesn't fall to the Varden.More than that Eragon and Karris were sure that Murtagh was inside and ready to deter them.But that wasn't a worry. Karris defeated Murtagh on his own and Eragon would need no help.Their greatest sense of security was that Galbatorix wouldn't make Murtagh powerfull enough to be threat to him...

Brom was very busy.He may not be as powerfull as the other riders but he stil had his cunning. And he was cunning indeed. Diamonds made surprisingly good bribes and within the month he had over half the army in his pocket.He had already made his plans.When the dragons started fighting he and his men would flee. Afterwards they would return and help the Varden on their journey to Uru'baen.

Eragon and Karris were standing outside Dras Leona's gates ,planning.They knew if they got Murtagh and enough recruits they could begin the journey to Uru'baen.The elves had already taken the northen half of the empire and their armies would meet up at Uru'baen. Karris suddenly raised his hand and pointed and Dras Leona's gates and they shattered and through the gaping hole flew Murtagh and Thorn.

Saphira and Eragon immedietly flew out to face them while Karris and Eridor flew past and began their little attck on Dras Leona. Saphira roared and blew a jet of flame towards them. Murtagh's wards stopped the flames and Thorn kicked out at Saphira.Saphira flew higher and swung her tail at him. He attemptet to bite it but Eragon slashed at him. Thorn and Murtagh flew higher and started circleing Saphira. Saphira waited calmly as he dived down. When he turned sharply Saphira suddenly moved and kicked him hard. He spun off, almost falling to the ground. _"Not used to fighting a dragon who isin't tired?"_ she asked mockingly.Thorn roared but went down to land. Murtagh deftly stepped down and unsheathed his sword. Saphira also landed and Eragon jumped off her smiling. He took out his own sword.

Murtagh made the first move. He lifted his hand and a spell flew out.Eragon's wards stopped it easily. "_Murtagh is holding back_" thought Saphira. Eragon saw the loophole.Galbatorix made him swear to use any means neccasery to capture him but not kill him.If Eragon used his power Murtagh would also be forced to use more power. His sword in hand Eragon ran towards Murtagh. "You shouldn't have come brother" said Murtagh as there blades connected. Eragon was holding back. If he used his full strengh Murtagh would be forced to retaliate.Eragon swung at Murtaghs hand . He needed to disarm him.Murtagh however countered easily.Eragon jumped very high and slashed downwards. Murtagh countered by blasting him out of the air. "Uh oh" thought Eragon. "He can't hold back anymore" _"Eragon_" Saphira cut in. "_Overwhelm him before he is forced to retaliate!"_ Eragon slashed at Murtagh with all his power. Zarroc flew out of Murtagh's grip.Quick as a flash Eragon was on him.He poured the vail down Murtaghs throat. Murtagh raised his hand and fell asleep before he could preform his spell.

Karris was having the time of his life.Jumping high he impaled a horse and rider. He landed and saw an entire battalion of soldiers coming out to meet him. Karris was a bit unnerved.There just wasn't as many soldiers as he had excpected.However there was still enough to satisfy his bloodlust. "Well you may think I'm going to kill you so that the Varden can take this city" he informed them. "You're wrong ,I'm going to kill you because it's fun!" He loosed a small ball of compressed air into them and lunched forward as they were blown apart.He stabbed and slashed until none were alive. He looked up at the giant citatel that lay before him.He ran toward it,jumping over buildings, cutting through soldiers and when he arrived he left a trail of death behind him.Gaurds stared down at him at the door. "Old Marcus is paranoid" thought Karris as he killed the gaurds with fire and blew the door apart. "And rightfully so" he thought as he walked into the citadel. There wern't many gaurds but Karris guessed the bulk of them would be on the final floor gaurding Marcus.He walked through hallway after hallway, steadily working his way up. "I hate this" he said after four hallways .He blasted a hole in the roof and jumped up to the next floor.He had an uneventfull journey except when he jumped through a certian floor. "Why would he keep all three his mistresesses on one floor?" wondered Karris as he jumped up to the final floor. He smiled when he saw that he had blown a hole right where the gaurds were standing. He turned and leaped into their midst slashing through everyone that stood in his way. It was time he and Marcus had a "chat" about who rules Dras Leona.

That night there was a great celebration. Eragon couldn't believe his old mentor was back and he had made sure they had enough soldiers for their siege of Uruban. Karris was less happy but managed to smile when he had a new thought. Four riders versus one. Four riders against Galbatorix...

Next Chapter:Karris is evil and Eragon is not. Brom tries to help and gets shot. From his evil bonds Murtagh is freed and Galbatorix is angry indeed.R and R please.


	6. The power in insanity

The power in insanity

Disclaimer:Eragon belongs to Christopher Paiolini

Freeing Muragh was surprisingly easy.Brom went in and as Galbatorix thought he was dead , Murtagh was not sworn to kill him.He told Murtagh how to free himself. Murtagh was surprisingly calm , but prone to the occaissional outburst. His serving under Galbatorix was not good for his sanity. But, as they later heard that was the plan...

Murtagh was sitting on a chair surronded by members of the Varden and Karris. Brom,Arya, Nasuada,Orrin,Angela,Trianna and Eragon stared at him. Karris was standing and drumming his fingers against his arms. Murtagh occasionaly cast looks at Nasuada but otherwise was completely composed. "Ah, forget it" said Karris angrily. Unless there was violence, he didn't enjoy interrogations. "Are you with us our against us?" Eragon straightined. Karris may be a master planner but he had little people skills.

"Murtagh in order to regain your macgical skill and lose your ability to lie just say , make Afrikaans magic." Muragh did this but still said nothing. Karris smiled. "Boy , you've done things you aren't proud of , we all have. But keeping it inside of you will just make it worse." Eragon smiled. Perhaps Karris was beter with people than he appeared.

Murtagh sighed and said "For the past year I have served Galbatorix. For the past year I have kileed and ruined lives due to the ravings of a mad man. I don't like talking about it." Said Murtagh before saying in the ancient language. "I pledge myself to the Varden and will never serve Galbatorix again." Eragon stole a glance at Karris.He nodded. They both saw a nice big loophole. He now knew how to break himself away from the ancient language so he only keeps the promise as long as he wants to. They didn't do anything about it. They both knew Murtagh wasn't to be trusted but he wanted Galbatorix dead. More ends to the ultimate means.

Nasuada looked at Murtagh and asked "How was service to Galbatorix? I mean how did he treat you? Do you know any of his plans?" Murtagh looked at her for a while before answering. "The reason your seiges have been so easy is simple. Galbatorix has drawn all his forces into one vast dark army that lurks at Uru'baen. He knows you will send every warrior at your dispossal to attack him. He has created a massive trap to crush everyone who ever stood against him." Everyone in the room looked nervousily at one another. All except Karris. "Very well , young rider but Galbatorix has forgotten that traps work both ways..."

Eragon and Murtagh were talking about the Varden when Karris and Brom showed up. "I've been meaning to ask you. How many souls have you absorbed?" Karris tried to appear casual but his eyes gave him away. They were a dark green without a hint of yellow. "Five" said Murtagh. Eragon was shocked. Five hedge magiacians gave him that kind of power? How much power would Galbatorix have then? Karris looked at Murtagh and said "This is important. Did these many have red hair?" Murtagh looked thoughtfull. "Yes , and I think they were Shades. Karris and Brom looked at each other and nodded. "It's as we feared" sighed Brom. Karris looked at their puzzeled faces. "Murtagh , how long have you been doing that?" "For about two weeks into my apprentisship." "Good , then there is still hope.Don't you get it?" asked Karris looking at Eragon and Murtagh. "He's started using everyone with magic to breed a shade army." They all stared horrified and wondered how they can fight this new threat.

Nasuada had called an emmergancy meeting when she was told of the latest develpment. The elvish,dwarvish and urgal armies along with the Varden had formed a single massive army. But everyone was nervous. Galbatorix had drawn them into a massive trap with even Karris not realising it. The trap was a brilliant one. Not only did it nearly make sure that Galbatorix would be able to kill everyone who opposes him, even if they discovered the trap they would stil have to attack , because that is the only option left. If they fled Galbatorix would take out his vengance on the villiges who were traitors and the Varden's seiges had shown the turncoats. Now the Varden need a plan to defend themselves. Galbatorix had over a hundred thousand men and at least a thousand shades.Things did not look good. It was Karris who spoke first "We cannot run, nor can we stay. We must strike." Arya looked at him with a look of pure rage. "The elves are the only ones who can stand against the shades. Any rash plan will cause hundreds , if n0t thousands of pointless deaths. If Galbatorix doesn't die this is all for naught." Eragon looked at her a bit more intently than neccasery,waiting for Karris's answer. "I'm not planning on crushing his army I'm planning to break a dragon sized hole in their ranks so that me, Eragon, Murtagh and Brom can strike Galbatorix down.Our dragons will help rip apart the shade army." "Why can't Saphira join us?" asked Eragon. He had greatly counted on her help in the final battle. Karris looked sad when he answered. "Due to Galbatorix's perverted union with Shruikan he cannot truly fight with him. If we daze Galbatorix enough he will lose control of him. Galbatorix will not take that chance and will not doubt have some way of ensuring that our dragons can't help us . Like he did to you at helgrind." Nasuada stood and every eye turned to her. "The plan might work." She admitted. "But you haven't been very in depth." Karris smiled at her and his eyes turned a bright yellow. Many averted they're gazes. "I suggest the dwarves lead the charge with the Varden as back up. The elves and urgals who are the fastest will charge the enmies flank." Everyone nodded and left and Eragon couldn't help but wonder if Karris didn't use his magic to be extra convincing.

Karris had drawn Eragon,Murtagh and Brom to him. "We need to devise a plan" he said looking at each of them. "Eridor is already briefing Thorn and Saphira." Murtagh looked a little confused but asked "Just how old are you?" Karris looked at him with a look of complete disbelief. However he recovered in time. "3012. Healthy living you know." Brom snorted and Eragon was slightly troubled. It must be hard being Karris he thought. He hates the elves so everyone he ever cared about is long since dead. "Anyway" said Karris "Galbatorix may be badly outnumbered but he is most certianly not overpowered. The news of the shades have increased my fears. To absorb to many souls is not a good idea. Your personality will change and you will eventually be driven insane. But the trouble is Galbatorix is already insane and does not care about his personality. He has found great power in his insanity.He was planning to also drive Murtagh insane. Have you never wondered why I'm not more powerfull than Galbatorix?" Eragon shook his head. "I was always carefull to absorb riders with simialar traits. Makes you change more but also makes it so that your personality doesn't fight with itself." Brom sighed. "So basically Galbatorix is more powerfull than the four of us together ,so what are we going to do?" Karris smiled and told them.

Eridor was explaining a battle plan to Thorn and Saphira. It was difficult because they were obviously bessotted with each other. Eridor had to work really hard to stop them from sending mental messages to each other. "_Listen here_" he said in the deep growl , that was his voice. "_We have a large army to destroy and several shades to kill. Remember don't go to too much effort to stab them through the hart. We just need them_ _out of the way for a while."_ Saphira looked up at the older dragon and asked _"To you have a strategy?" _Eridor smiled as much as a dragon could and told her his plan.


	7. A narrow pass

**A narrow pass**

**Discalaimer:Eragon belongs to Christopher Paolini**

Eragon, Karris, Brom and Murtagh stood ont the rocky outcrop that overlooked Uru'baen. Eragon couldn't help but stare at the massive city. It was at least three times as big as Dras Leona. It had hundreds of trees but they looked broken, somehow. Karris was beginning to explain the history of Uru'baen. "Uru'baen was origannally an elf city. That is the reason for the abundance of trees. They have a broken effect because they were raised by magic and all magic left them. This was the third elven city the forsworn captured and the only one we didn't raze. The reason Galbatorix has set up his court here is simple. The rocks and ditches means that common soldiers can only assualt by moving through it. Whilst being easily defendable it is also a large area, as you can see." He broke off here and stared into the distance and his eyes widened. A slow smile spread across his face. Eragon also used magic to improve his sight. He couldn't believe what he saw . Hundreds of thousands of tents. Soldiers obviously but some of the tents were undoubtly filled with normal civilians. Karris looked thoughtfull. "Galbatorix seems to think the Varden won't attempt a direct attack which would put all these people at risk." Brom turned. "Galbatorix obviously will stop at nothing to force us into open battle. I say we give it to him, crush his army and then go for him." Murtagh looked and shrugged. "Either way there is going to be a lot of needless bloodshed. I say we fight our way instead of letting Galbatorix chose for us." Eragon was scared. Usally it took a lot more to scare him but this was too much. Murtagh was talking calmly about slaughtering thousands of innocents . And now they excpected him to do the same. Could he do the same? He remebered the elves warning. Do not lose yourself. Eragon had no intention of doing that. "Can't we somehow scatter them?" asked Eragon hoping that Karris had thought of something. Karris smiled. "It won't be as fun but it can work." He muttered to himself. "Get ready. We attack at dawn."

Eragon was dressed in merchanary clothes with a standard sword at his side. Karris's plan for getting rid of the inoccent was was simple. Dress like common guards , kill the other guards and lead the people to safety. Thet were only clearing a small amount of people. Just enough to make space for a pitched battle. Karris stared at Eragon. "I sensed a certian amount of fear among you when we were discussing tactics." He looked somewhat dissapointed. "You still fear losing yourself, killing innocents. That is what makes you different from me and Galbatorix. Sympathy. It's your greatest weakness and the very thing that inspires loyalty in others. I have no such weakness yet I have been betrayed hundreds of times. If I cared like you do I might very well have ruled this land." He shrugged. Karris had been cruel and ruthless in the past and in the end it was his downfall. It was the same with Galbatorix except that he has a farther way to fall.

Murtagh was creeping through the crevice in the ground trying to be silent. His part in the plan was to cause a distraction. All he had was a long piece of rope and a very sharp sword. Fortunetly that was all he needed. He needed information about what happens a lot and causes the gaurds to gather at one palce. When that happened Karris and Brom would strike. Brom was undetectable lying beneath a very thorny bush. Karris was kneeling on top of a rock in pitch black clothes. He had a hood over his eyes and Elvesbane to lean on. The green blade could easily be mistaken for a plant albeit one in a barren area. While Murtagh couldn't see or hear Karris he felt the faint echoes of his power. It seemed to be endless. Murtagh shuddered. Only one person had ever had that impression on him and that was who he was going out to kill.

Murtagh was never very subtle. He simply threw the rope over someone and pulled. He put Zarroc at his neck and whispered "Stay still or die. Your choice." Murtaghs speech had the chosen effect and the man looked up at him his mouth closed tight. "Now listen. We don't like Galbatorix any more than you do so are you going to talk or do you want things to get unpleasent?" The man shuddered and said "What do you want?" Their was now anger or fear in his voice. Murtagh had the feeling he was forcibly ripped from his home. Murtagh smiled. "I need you to tell me how to get all the gaurds at one place." The man was the vision of joy. He obviously thought they were going to help him escape. "Only one thing makes them abbonden their posts. Food. It is scarce and nobody is feeding well." Murtagh let the man go. He readied his rope and jumped from surprise when he saw Karris next to him. He handed him a roasted joint of meat and pointed. Murtagh sat the food down and made some light shine at the area.

The gaurds came at a remarkable speed.Brom had slipped off and drawn an elfish bow. Karris was standing , near invisible in the pitch darkness, ready to pounce. Murtagh was there, a red blade flashed in the darkness and three guards fell dead. Brom loosed arrows at the ones who tried to run. Karris simply pointed and gaurd after gaurd fell. Unfortunetly there was a magiacan amongst the guards. He managed to shoot a large amount of glass shards at Karris. Karris deflected them to the left. Unfortunetly that was were Brom was standing.

The magiacins trick was simple. He broke a glass bottle and shot the shards at the echoes of power. Now ,his magical attack on it's own was pathetic. But when Karris added his effect it became deadly. Brom quickly used his magic to blow the shards away but one found it's mark. It embedded itself in his chest. He fell to the ground limp. Eragon who was told to come when the attack began was at his side. Brom stirred. He privately knew he would only be a liability while fighting Galbatorix but he would never admit it. "Eragon" he began wheezing. "Once before I died and gave you my blessing. This time I give you a warning. Karris lives to serve himself. He is fond enough of you , but won't think twice about sacrificing you to kill Galbatorix. He excpects the same of you. Now remember he will definitly try..." Brom fell dead, unable to complete his warning. Most people would have just said the warning. But Brom first had to explain why he didn't bless Eragon again. Eragon didn't weep or even feel sad. He just felt hollowed. No one could see in the darkness, but if you could, you would've seen a smile on Karris's face.

The rest of the night passed without great incident.They easily killed the gaurd and led a lot of people to safety. They only saved the people on one side. The side at which they would strike.The reason was there was only one pass to the wall in that direction.That didn'r really matter. Thorn had thought of a plan to make sure the kings army didn't see them coming.

Eridor,Saphira and Thorn flew of in the direction of the wall. The were riderless but a dragon didn't need a mount to be fierce. While they attacked one side of Uru'baen ,their riders and the Varden would crush the other side of Uru'baen. Eridor flew down and smashed into the wall. Thousands of arrows hit him but he didn't even feel it. Those that weren't blocked by the wards Karris had set broke on his hide.He was simply too big for anything to truly harm. Only once was Eridor outmatched. When he fought Vrael's dragon. Over five thousand years old.He almost died that day. He survived because Galbatorix had shot a particullarly powerfull of blast of magic at the dragon. It was the only time Eridor had ever fleed. He would never let that happen again, though at the moment it was tempting. Hir fire delt with the soldiers easily enough but the shades were hurting him. They knew the wards would would stop death and wounds but the didn't stop pain. They obviosly hoped to make him retreat. He heard a very loud explosion. The explosion had ripped apart half of Uru'baen's defences. His feeling of elation fell as quickly as it came. A part of Galbatorix's palace shattered and Shruikan flew out.

Eragon never really enjoyed marching. He liked flying with Saphira and riding but walking bored him. He noted that Karris also looked bored to death. Most of the soldiers tended to avoid him. His clotes were a mixture of green and black.The green was cloth but the black was a strange metal. Eragon wore chain mail with blue clothes that Karris had given him. Murtagh was his own armor but with a red cloak. According to Karris it tradiosional for the human riders to wear cloth that mached their dragons. Galbatorix still wore gold cloth because that was the colour of his first dragon. The looked at the walls. Karris stood and raised his left hand.It blazed with silver light. It was trange that Karris aggreed to weaken himself before the battle. Murtagh was confused but said nothing. Eragon knew Karris would replensish himself. He knew how to draw magic from his surroundings and his right hand was pointed at the elvish army. "Tranfish losh nagiazitasi! Heroga fa deziaer! Nogana kadiz Karris!" Eragon watched as the walls crumpeled, ballitsas and catupalts and energy seeped out of the city to Karris. Enemies fell dead. Karris had used their lives to bring himself back to full power. The elves and Kull charged while the humans and dwarves followed.

Eridor landed heavily on a large group of shades. He killed two of them with his talons but the others would be back. He roared defiantly at Shruikan. The black dragon roared back and struck at Eridor with his claws. Eridor flew up and kicked down at him. Shruikan turned and tried to bite Eridor's neck. Eridor headbutted him hard and kicked. Shruikan fell backwards. Both of them blew deadly fire, but both of them were warded. Eridor saw one option. He flew at Shruikan at full speed and sent him crashing into the ramparts of the palace. He couldn't stop himself and flew into a line of houses. He lay there and knew Shruikan was dead. The sharp spikes went right through him. He closed his eyes and hoped that the wards would hold.

Murtagh rode on a very fast horse and was stopped constantly.Karris and Eragon could simply jump over the soldiers but Karris had chosen to clear a path for Murtagh. Eragon was helping the Varden until Murtagh was close to the palace. Murtagh had Zarroc and a very long pike in his hands. He calmly impaled the foot soldiers and slashed down those who were on horses. He pulled the reigns. He was at the front of the palace.

Eragon was fighting at the walls. The Varden weren't outnumbered they were just outpowered. The shades would not be stopped and the elves were pressed to the side. Galbatorix's tactics were simple. Keep the elves away from the shades and let them run loose over the others. Eragon knew hundreds of humans died keeping the elves back but he had a differebnt strategy. He had his sword in one hand and a long knife in the other. He used his sword to duel the shades and stabbed them with the knife. He sent a wave of flame that stopped the enemies advance and allowed the elves to break out. They ran at full speed and engaged the shades. Eragon turned, and with an incredible leap landed in the streets of Uru'baen. He ran towards the palace.

Karris ran through the streets of Uru'baen, killing with ease. He swung elvesbane and cut a tree, blocking the street. Some people started trying to move it but Karris set the tree aflame. They started running and Karris did a sort of slide of the roof and fell on a fat gaurd. He then grabbed the gaurd's sword and ran into the fray. He jumped into the center and held the swords as if drawing them. He then started swinging them in unision slashing through everything. He stared. Galbatorix's palace stood before him. Murtagh walked towards him , Zarroc in hand. Eragon came flying from one of the roofs. He drew his sword and sighed. Everything depended on this battle and he was fighting alongside someone he couldn't trust. Wordlessly they walked into the palace.


	8. The king of men

The King of men

Discalimer:Eragon belongs to Christopher Paolini

The palace of Galbatorix. It was once a beautifull palace of love and joy, owned by noble elves. It was still beautifull but no love or joy was to be found. Three riders walked through the golden halls, unbothered by the wealth and splendour. One was clad in chains and blue. He strode in the front, with a look of grim determination. The second wore plates and red. He had the look of a slave, who had the chance to strike back and was going to take it. The third wore strange black and green cloth. He looked as if he was happy. He looked as if he had been waiting for something all his life and now he was going to get it. Three thousand years is a long time to wait.

Eragon came at a small golden door. It was splendid with intracite markings and artfully placed dents. Karris stopped. "Before we go running into our deaths there is something I want to tell you." Murtagh stopped and looked. His hands were white against Zarroc. Eragon raised his own sword and stared. The blade had no name. He intented to name the sword afterwards. "You know this land belongs to me. I have the right to name an heir in the case of my death. I have chosen Eragon. The royal documents have been given to Nasuasda." Karris stopped and looked mildly embarresed. "Open the door" he said before drawing Elvesbane.

The three riders walked into the throne room side by side. The stared. On the silver throne sat a man. The throne itself looked as if on fire.The man had short blond hair and bright blue eyes. He looked so childish it seemed impossible that he could be Galbatorix. But the three riders knew beter. Power beyond power emenated from his body. He wore pale blue armor that was simialar to Karris's. He also wore a golden cloak that perfectly matched his sword know as _Fallen_. He stood from his throne and raised his sword. "My city is under attack. My people are dying.Would you deny me the chance to help them?" He spoke as if nothing mattered, only what he said. "Murtagh and Eragon. The sons of Morzan. You can serve me like your father did. The Varden have failed. Unless you join me now elves and Urgals will rampage across our lands. Imagine the future! Even you cannot claim to trust the Urgals Eragon! With Saphira we can rebuild the riders and reforge our empire! The world will be back to how it's supposed to be! Our people will thrive in the Empire whilst the elves and dwarves cower in their pitifull homes! Join me and save us all!" He finished and waited.

Karris leaned on elvesbane. "You know perfectly well that you are a far greater problem than the Urgals. We have not come to negociate. We have come to replace you." Galbatorix smiled , a mad smile. "So my old mentor has returned. And the rider who's been giving me so much trouble is serving him? Interesting. Boy!" He said fixing Eragon with a stare. "Do you claim to trust him? Give him the chance and he will spread death unlike anything you have ever seen across these lands. He is the forsworn.He is the _Fallen_. Eventually you will come to hate as he does. To fight as he does. To lose yourself like he did." Eragon shivered. "I may not trust him but I know one thing.He wants you dead. I want that do. Unless your suicidal I don't want to serve you." Galbatorix stood and walked from his throne.He stood right before Eragon. Eragon twirreled his sword lightly. Karris edged closer. Murtagh raised Zarroc. "And why, do you wish me dead?" "You killed my uncle and caused thousands of other deaths. You ruined lives just because your to scared to fight the Varden yourself." Galbatorix's face hardend. It was amazing how he could go from harmless to evil by simply changing his expression. "Do not lie. You seek the crown. You and Karris. Murtagh is just here to ensure he will face _no more _slavery." Eragon saw Karris' eyes widened and knew they had figured it out at the same time.Murtagh was still working for Galbatorix.

Karris and Eragon caught each other's gaze for a moment. They both nodded and turned. Karris turned and swung his sword in an arch straight at Murtagh's neck. Unfortunetly his wards stopped him. His sword cascaded with such heat that it would've burned his hand off if it wasn't for his gloves. Karris paused and yelled at Eragon. "He's stronger than we thought. Keep Galbatotorix busy." He then smiled. Murtagh had more power but he had far more expirence.Murtagh's wards stop anything that comes at him. Karris power was not great enough to break the wards. He had to stun Murtagh long enough to break his wards and use Elvesbane.

Eragon jumped back as soon as he saw Karris nod. Galbatorix had blasted the place where he had stood apart. Eragon jumped up against the wall and rebounded calling fire to his sword. He fell from the air three feet from Galbatoirx. His wards could've stopped Eragon but he had chosen to throw Eragon out of the air. He had to aviod him untill he and Karris could fight him together.Eragon stood up and started running, drawing his bow. He loosed arrows at Galbatorix , three or four at a time. Galbatorix smiled thinly as the arrows erupted into flames. "He's wastefull" Eragon relised. "He uses magic fancilly no matter how powerfull my attack. If a use as little energy as possible he might run out! Tolreef fan manna!" Some of the tiles in the room raised and flew at Galbatorix. They also burst into flame as Galbatorix mad a show of yawning. "Perfect" thought Eragon.

Murtagh brought Zarroc down with incredible force. The pillar which Karris was hiding behind was cut through. Karris rolled away and hid his mind. He started running towards Eragon.He noted that half the room was damaged. Chairs and portraits flew at Galbatorix only to burst into flames. "He's showing off" Karris realised. "He stil wants to get Eragon to serve him." Murtagh had caught up and was close by. Karris turned and kicked him hard in the small of his back. He readied Elvesbane and yelled at Eragon "Get Galbatorix to attck you with everything he's got!"He and Murtagh started a deadly sword fight next Eragon and Galbatorix.

Erago did not know what to do. He had ripped apart every wall around him and sent it flying at Galbatorix but he didn't seem to notice or lose his temper. Suddenly Karris yellded at him. Eragon didn't know why but he would try to do it. He knew he would have either unleash a very powerfull attack or insult him. Attacking would waste energy so he would have to insult him. And as far as Eragon there was only two things Galbatorix would care about. "Hey, Galbatorix I heard you were to weak to save your dragon!" He insulted the two things Galbatorix cared about, his dragon and his power. "I couldn't save her but I can do this!" Galbatorix cried and a mixture of black and golden fire flew at Eragon. The fire was so hot it melted the tiles it flew over. The fire could not be dodged. Eragon readied himself when Murtagh hit the stream of flame.He was completely incinerated. Eragon turned and saw Karris was healing a badly burned leg.

Karris knew that only Galbatorix had enough power to destroy Murtagh on his own. He knew Eragon would get Galbatorix to attack but how would he get Murtagh in the line of fire? Whenever he tried to push or kick Murtagh the arm or leg came alight. Murtagh had chanced his wards since his first kick. He was running out of time he then did something that seemed very stupid. He jumped over Murtagh only to fall as Murtagh stuck his sword in his ankle. Karris fell to the ground , bleeding. Murtagh laughed and stood over him. "Ready to die?" he asked managing to smile thinly.Karris attacked him verbely. "Murtagh you are less than your father than I thought." He sighed. "I am far stronger than Morzan ever was" breathed Murtagh. "My entire live I've been compared to him.People think because he was evil, I will be evil. Whenever I tried to help people fleed. I.." he broke off. Karris saw Galbatorix's murderous expression.He kicked out at Murtagh with all his might. The leg started burning.Murtagh brought Zarroc down to slash the leg off but Karris had increased the flames. He put so much fire on his leg that Murtagh had to move his hand . He sidestepped and was kicked in the side. He flew back as his side burned. The fire was made by him so his wards didn't stop it. Magiacians who used fire gennerally spell their wards to do that because otherwise the fire can't be easily controlled. It will be pushed away in a second, which wasn't long enough to do anything usefull with it.Murtagh changed his wards and for a split second he had none. In that split second Karris had blasted a ball of compressed air at him blasting him back. When he hit the stream of flame Karris began treating his legs.

Eragon was at Karris side and they were running.Galbatorix was blowing everything to bits. In his rage he didn't notice anything. He was truly mad. Karris and Eragon hid behind a pillar. "Eragon have you noticed there wards don't protect them from they're own magic?' Eragon nodded. When your opponents wards couldn't be overwhelmed you had to find a way to bypass them. "Basically we have one chance. One us has to get his magic to attack him. When his wards change he may forget to include something. We have to hope and pray he's stays insane.Galbatorix has layers of wards unlike Murtagh. He is never completely unprotected.We have to hope he will change his wards so that he is vulnerable to something."Eragon nodded. "You attack him I will search for vulnerabilities."

Karris looked at Galbatoirx aprehensively.He pointed at something and watched as it was ripped apart. He didn't realise that by destroying the walls he gives Eragon and Karris more places to run.Karris looked down at the wreakage that lay around him.He picked up a very big piece of rubble and threw it at Galbatorix. A piece of rubble, still having traces of Galbatoix's magic went past and hit him in the chest. Galbatorix uttered a cry of rage and started reapllying and changing his wards. Eragon heard every word and started looking for the one thing Galbatoirx wasn't protected against.

Galbatorix was protected from magic,elements,metal,wood,flesh and stone. Anything that a trace of these exploded into flames around him.Eragon went in search of diamonds.. There weren't any around nor was there time to find any. He stared as he saw Thorn crying. "_Karris I need Zarroc!"_ Eragon thought at Karris. He didn't know how but the blade suddenly flew throug the air and landed at his side. He held it out to Thorn.Thorn looked down and regonised the sword. He blew and the blade turned to diamond.He looked at Eragon and said "_When you are done bring the blade back."_ Eragon ran back to the throne room and smiled. Because Thorn sometimes added his strengh to Murtagh's magic meaning that Galbatorix's wards wouldn't block it. Well no amount of Murtagh's attacking magic could get near Galbatorix some of his magical objects, including Zarroc could.

Karris was running for his life.Galbatorix had chosen to magic items that were far away from him and sending it at Karris. That way he could block everything and still attack him.Karris slid when he heard Eragon tell him to bring Zarroc. He swiftly found Zarroc and threw it in the direction of Eragon's mind. He got hit by a decorative shield and pulled back.He readied his sword and hoped that Eragon had found a weakness. He suddenlly heard Eragon "Get him to attack you!" Karris unleashed fire, ice and pure heat at Galbatorix. Galbatorix laughed and raised his own hand. The hand dropped. The eyes closed. A diamond blade had gone through his chest.


	9. To Kuthian

**To Kuthian**

**Discalimer:Eragon belongs to christopher Paolini**

Eragon stared forward. Unable to get close to Galbatorix he simply threw the sword through his back.He looked in disbelief as Galbatorix fell to the ground. Karris calmly walked to him. He prodded Galbatorix with his foot. "Well done!" said Karris, looking truly happy. "Pity about your brother though..." he said pointing at the ash that used to be Murtagh. Eragon jumped. "Karris his armor was completely fireproof and can't be effected by Galbatorix's magic." Karris looked up smiling. "Sorry, but I removed those fetures of his armor. He's dead. And the Varden will be too unless we go do something."

Karris and Eragon raced through the streets towards the battlegrounds. "Was it truly neccesery for Murtagh to die?" Eragon asked. Karris jumped over a few confused soldiers. "Maybe not but I wasn't taking chances." Eragons eyes widened. "You knew he betrayed us!" "It was the shade thing that told me that. He had far more power than five shades." Eragon looked up at him and asked "Why didn't he realise his armor wouldn't protect him anymore?" Karris smiled. "I just lowered the amount of protection, I didn't remove the spells completely." "So if he realised and repowered the spells he might still be alive?" Karris was about to answer when he and Eragon arrived at the walls. The Varden were holding the line but only just.

The human part of Galbatorix's army had long since fled. The reason was simple, the shades were acting under there own free will. Galbatorix used the shdes true names to controll them. After his death their bonds were broken. The shades could do what they wanted. And what they wanted to do was crush everything that wasn't a shade.

They might have succeded if it it wasn't for Karris and Eragon's timely arrival. Whilst only one other rider had succeded in killing a shade without dying, they were far stronger that any other riders. The fell upon their ranks quickly and swiftly. Karris impaled two shades through the heart at once. Eragon stabbed one and begun a swift sword fight with another one. So far only the elves could really hold their own. "Magic through the hart kills them too!" Karris held and threw a sword through a shades chest. Eragon shot a streak of flames though the one shades hart. Saphira had arrived and was squising and burning large groups of shades. At the moment getting rid of shades was more important than killing them. The battle was even untill Eridor came. He fell upon the shades with the kind of rage only a dragon can have. His claws crushed five or six shades at once. After a while most shades were gone but not dead. The Varden had won.

That night there was great celebration. Nearly everyone in the empire was in Uru'baen and everyone cheered Galbatorix's downfall.The soldiers who had been coscripted had thrown down their weapons and joined the celebrations immiedtly. There was a graet parade in the streets of Uru'baen with Nasuada and Eragon at it's head. Karris wasn't present. Thankfully he had agreed not to take part of the parade. The elves and many of the humans thought him a ruthless killer and it wouldn't do for the Varden to be assosiated with that kind of person.

Nasuada had made a grand speech about how the "rightfull goverment" would be raised and how everyone would be free of conscription and confiscation. The people cheered and Eragon thought it best not to mention that Karris intended to make himself king of the empire.

Eragon and Nasuada aprroached Karris's room slowly. Eragon had told her about Karris being the heir to the throne , but Nasuada wanted to convince him otherwise. They entered the room and found Karris reading a thin scroll. "Galbatorix's notes on magic" he explained wearily. "Very interesting but it takes a while to understand what he means. He seems to keep arguing with himself. Shouldn't have absorbed so many souls." Nasuada stepped forward. "That sounds interesting but thats not why we're here. We're here to discuss your claim to the throne." Karris looked up. "I'm the son of our king. It's my inheritince." "Yes but your noble line was disbanded three thousand years ago" Karris looked at her and sighed. "It was disbanded by those damn elves. Besides I made sure none from the other line survived , so really I'm your only option." Nasuada straightened. "The Varden have decided that an election is to be held to chose our next king." Karris looked upand his eyes turned bright yellow. He drew out elvesbane. Eragon didn't move but told him calmly "Karris you won't be happy as a King. You'll be driven insane by boredom. You need excitement and wars. As a king you wouldn't be able to do those things." Karris looked thoughtfull for a moment. "Then I'll join the election. There is no chance that I will win but I still want to try. Who are the other people who can be chosen?" Nasuada blushed slightly. "Myself, Orrin and Arya." Eragon's eyes widened in shock whilst Karris looked more yellow than ever. "Why is there an elf?" demanded Karris. "Why Arya?" asked Eragon. "She doesn't want to be a queen." Nasuada straightened. "It was part of the elves contract with the Varden. There must be a chance for an elf to become the ruler of the empire." "At least they stopped short of demanding the throne for themselves." Muttered Karris. Nasuada then swiftly left the room.

Karris and Eragon were sparring when they were interrupted by and messengar boy. "The Vardens council have requested and audience with the rider Palancar II." Karris shrugged and he and Eragon followed him to the battered remains of the throne room. Karris walked in calmly and Eragon followed. They stared across the room. The council of elders as well as Orrins nobles were there. The thirteen dwarven clan leaders sat there as well with several elves. Eragon only reconised Vanir and Arya.

"Yes?" asked Karris politely. Nasuada stood. "Karris your request to be part of the election cannot be ignored due to your claim to the throne." Eragon broke into Karris's mind and told him ""_They mean due to your power"_ Karris smiled and asked "When is the election?" "In two weeks time" said Orrin. Eragon now noted that most of the people here were pale with fear. To invite a person who betrayed you and can kill you easily is not very smart. But it would be much less smart not to invite him. Karris smiled. I'll return in one week" He Glanced at Eragon. "Will you be joining me?" Karris asked Eragon. "Were are you going?" Karris smiled brightly. "You are aware that we are going to have bring the dragons back into this land?" Ignoring the gasps from the elves Eragon asked "So your going to Kuthian?" Karris nodded. "To Kuthain."


	10. The wild dragons

The wild Dragons

Disclaimer: Eragon belongs to Christopher Paolini

Eragon and Karris were walking along the barrens of Kuthian having left the court of Uru'baen. Eridor and Saphira have gone ahead to the forgotten valleys: ancient valleys which no human, elf or dwarf have trespassed in for thousands of years, except one. Karris had gone there before and Eridor and Saphira had gone ahead to convince them to let Karris and Eragon enter the valley.

Eragon and Karris could run faster than horses and made very good time across the barren plains. Eragon had drawn level with Karris and had started talking "Karris why are we running this way? The valleys are over there." He pointed to an area to the left of them. He had seen Saphira and Eridor flying towards it. Karris pointed to the north. "We are going to one of the few cities that survived the wars." He smiled a cynical smile. "You didn't think all of them were destroyed did you?" Eragon was about to retort when he saw the faint outlines of a few towers. "Mighty Narriak. Our military city. The royal army used to assemble here. As such it could defend itself against the Ra'Zac. Also there was a large moat. We didn't know it at the time but the Ra'zac are very afraid of water. They were always edgy while attacking Narriak and we beated them easily there. Unfortunetly they then started attacking farms and draining our food supply. We had to flee." Eragon glanced at him. "How old were you when that happened?" Karris shrugged. "Five."

They stopped talking. They had arrived at the city.

What was once a moat had been destroyed and formed a swirling river. They approached a bridge when a man popped out. "This 'ere is my bridge. You gotta pay to cross." Eragon wondered how Karris would handel this. Brom just pickpocketed this kind of person. Oromis would probably pay him and try to convince him to chance his ways. Karris calmly took out Elvesbane and held the sword loosely. "How long has this been your bridge?" The man smiled. He obviosly had no idea this was a rider and his king. "Five months now" he said with a smarmy smile. "It's been five months since I was here last. To you now what happened to the previous owner?" The man shook his head , no longer smiling. He probably just wanted his and to go back to bed, not listen to Karris. Karris, however had chosen to grin evilly. "Guess, but here's a clue: you got his job!" The man's eyes widened. He suddely realised who he was talking to. "My lord" he said bowing down to one knee Karris sheathed Elvesbane. "Take me to Lord Mediroc"

Eragon and Karris were walking along the streets of Narriak, Karris occasionally nodding to people who bowed to him. "Are you their King?" asked Eragon. Karris looked a bit uncomfortable. "They realise I'm their king but they answer only to their Lord. I enjoy certian privaleges but I don't claim the throne." Eragon was surprised. He could have just rebuild his kingdom here but he chose to reak vengance on the elfs. "I spent my time here during Galbatorix's reign enjoying myself and helping the people with my magic. In that time I grew so popular they thought I wanted to take over the ruling of the city. They sent a company of twenty men to take me in. I killed them all in two minutes and after that they pretty much left me alone. I stayed in the citadel and people kept a respectfull distance. "More like a fearfull distance" said Eragon. "Karris, the way you act scares people. Your not evil, just unafraid of being it." Karris looked thoughtfull. "What to you mean?" Eragon sighed. "Karris, like good person you only commit acts of evil when you have to, unlike a good person you have no problem doing it and you even sometimes enjoy it." Karris looked away. "The elves and even my father tried to use me as a puppet" he whispered. "In the end, instead of the hand moving the puppet, the puppet moved the hand." A silence fell and it continued until they reached the citadel.

The door guards moved out of the way unhesitintley. There was no bowing or scraping but fear was etched across their faces. The citadel was of unimpressive size but it made sense. This was a military capital. Eragon and Karris both gave brief bows when they came before the Lord Meridoc. Meridoc was a stout man with flowing red hair. When he spoke it was a joyous voice "My leige" he said bowing before Karris. "You've returned from your campaign!" He seemed genuinelly happy by Karris return. Either he was a good actor or Karris wasn't as evil as he let on. Karris acknowledged the bow like a nobleman. "Yes, and I bring good news! Galbatorix has been dethroned!" Their were thin smiles on the mens faces. They knew they were supposed to be pleased but it didn't really matter to them. Galbatorix had no idea that there were any people still on Kuthain. Only Meridoc seemed truly pleased, reingforcing the idea that he was a very good actor.Karris smiled. "We will only be here one night then we will leave, forever" There was complete silence in the room. " I'm going to restore the dragons to Algaslesia and take my empire's throne." Eragon looked at Karris. "Only if you win the election." Karris turned to face him. They then walked off to their rooms , led by some footmen. They both knew the election didn't truly matter. Karris was taking the throne either way.

The next morning Karris and Eragon left Narriak stealthly and unnoticed. They didn't bother telling anyone. Running faster then horses they started running towards the ancient valleys. Karris and Eragon slowed when the saw the fringes of green, however they did not stop. "Welcome to the homes of the dragons" said Karris breathing heavily.

Eridor and Saphira were surronded by two other dragons. The one dragon was as big as Eridor and quite imposing, but the other one was the very definition of it. A giacantic dragon , with one long, one chipped tooth. The dragon that represented his race during the dealings with the elves. He looked like a massive mountain. He suddenly told everyone "_Welcome to the valleys of the dragons. It's been some time since I saw the other Eragon. Now you have taken his place."_ The dragon let loose a roar that made everthing shake. Hundreds of other dragons assembeled. Golden,YellowRed,Blue,Green,White,Brown and Black dragons. Karris had bowed before the massive dragon and walked over to Eridor. They seemed to have a brief conversation and Eridor flew over to a largish Red dragon. Karris shrugged at Eragon. "Eridor has been interested in that dragon for quite some time" he said. Eragon had the feeling that riders often had conversations like this. "We need to ask them if any of them want to return to Algaslesia. I doubt many of them would come. They live safe, happy lives here." With that he walked off and started talking to a small family of Yellow dragons. Eragon walked over to Saphira and the nameless dragon.

Saphira was beyond happy. She flew around talking with all the dragons. Several of the older dragons seemed to sympathize with her. "_Karris always leaves himdelf several options"_ Saphira told Eragon. _"You should try to find out if he saved anything else."_

Eragon aproached Karris at the end of the day. Together they had managed to convince twenty dragons to return to Algaslesia. The included the large red dragon but not the nameless one. "Karris , did you save anything from the razing of Vroengrad?" Eragon asked. Karris looked irritated. "I burned all the elven things, but I saved several books. The are kept in a library in Farthen Dur." He smiled suddenly. "Not even the dwarves know the books are there." Eragon looked at him and realised something. "Was anything special done to the three dragon eggs?" Karris turned and looked at Eridor. "The third, green egg, was sired by Eridor. But more importantly we placed spells that the eggs would only hatch to one deticated to the forsworn. Or one of our children. Galbatorix didn't know me and Morzan shaped the eggs as such. However if you're looking for my share of the gold and wealth, I keep it in Leona Lake." Eragon smiled faintly. "So that's why you chose to camp there" Earsplitting roars filled the sky. The twenty dragons had assembeled along with Saphira and Eridor. It was mostly Green and Blue dragons like Saphira and Eridor. "_Let us take our leave ,little ones_" said Eridor in his deep voice.

Flying to Uru'baen was challenging because the wild dragons liked flying in odd directions. Eridor had to roar several times to keep them in line. The dragons , however had chosen to spend their time in the dessert. Eragon knew how Saphira felt about the place so he didn't question it. Already they had two eggs to present to the next generation of riders. Flying happily the two riders returned to Uru'baen.

"Eragon , something is wrong!" shouted Karris when the approached the massive city. 'The Varden have reassembeled their army!" He pointed to the great mass of soldiers Eragon had to assume were the Varden. "Who's attacking them?" Eragon shouted back. A few minutes of fast flying later there question was answered. At the head of four hundred shades , the ones who hadn't been stabbed through the heart , stood Murtagh.


	11. Shade of good

Shade of good

Discalimer:Eragon belongs to Christopher Paolini

Eragon and Karris had flown to the shade amry and jumped into their mist while Eridor and Saphira attacked their flank. "The shades musn't be allowed to reach the Varden!" Eragon shouted over the noise of battle. Swinging his sword in a circle he cleared the area around him. He stabbed a shade through the back and stole his sword. The shades used thin swords, good at piercing but bad at blocking. "When your stronger than one them it's easy to kill them!" Eragon shouted at Karris. "Wait until they start using magic!" Karris shouted back , playing Elvesbane low and hitting a shdes in the legs. He then leaped on the shade and finished him. Eragon ducked a large ball of fire. The shades had started using magic.

Eridor had now problem with shades , being resistent to their magic and too strong even for them. His only problem was putting his massive claws through their small chests. It was difficult but he managed at a slowish pace. Until Thorn rose up to meet him. Eridor laughed in a strange dragonish way. Thorn , enraged by this flew at full pace , jaws wide, only to crash to the ground from a massive swipe from Eridor. Thorn wasn't fully grown and was no much for the much larger Eridor. Eirdor had no intention of killing him put he had to be removed from the fight. He was about to ask Karris to use magic to stop him when Murtagh did it to him.

Karris was moving so fast that most human eyes couldn't register him, but unfortunetly shade eyes could. He obliterated wards and crushed shades with ease. But shades weren't famous for their great combat skills. They were famous because they could only be killed in a certain way. And that way was near impossible whilst fighting at all sides. "_We'll probably win this fight but it's going to take forever to get rid of all these shades" _ he told Eridor. "_Murtagh has frozen me in place"_ answered Eridor. "_To you think you and Eragon can defeat him?"_ Karris stopped running , turned and impaled three more shades. "_Hopefully , but keep struggeling. The more energy he loses, the easier defeating him will be."_

Eragon had cut through the shade ranks and watched as the elves and Urgals joined the battle. The elves because they were the only ones who could match the shades and the urgals because they had such great hatred for shades. Eragon had met up with Arya. "How are things here in Uru'baen?" he asked politely. Arya looked angry. "Eragon this in no time for talk. Go back to fighting!" She yelled the last part and continued fighting the shades. Karris appeared and blasted several shades through the heart with fiery heat. "In my opinion they didn't torture her enough." He commented. 'Now come on" he continued before Eragon could respond angrily. "We have a rider to take down."

Saphira had taken over fighting Thorn after Murtagh stopped Eridor. "_How could you return to an evil servitude?"_ she asked him , but recieved no answer. He had shut her out of his mind. Roaring loudly the two started fighting, both desperatly trying to get their jaws around the other's throat.

Karris and Eragon had forged a path towards Murtagh. Some shades stepped back instead of facing them. When they approached Murtagh they were shocked. His eyes had turned hollow. His face was beyond pale and his hair had a redish tinge. "He's been driven insane by aborbing to many shades" commented Karris sadly. "He may have been insane all along or at least changed. Galbatorix's training had broken him and made him a shell of what he once was." Eragon didn't want to believe it but he did. The Murtagh he knew didn't stand before him, but a fractured shell of what he once was. Eragon voiced what both of the riders feared. "He must have abosrbed a lot of shades to change his apperence like that." Karris nodded. "I thought there were a of missing shades.He must have absorbed at least another twenty." Eragon turned almost as pale as Murtagh. "But with that kind of power we wouldn't stand a chance!" Karris smiled thinly and sighed. "He may have far greater power , but he is also inexpirenced and quite possibly completely insane." They had been walking forward the whole time and stopped before Murtagh. "Remember he has to keep Eridor still. That should be draining him constantelly. Like Galbatorix he no longer cares about conserving energy, but Galbatorix was far stronger than him."

Murtagh drew Zarroc and held the sword high in the air, as if admiring the sparkels of light as they fell on the red blade. He turned to face Eragon and Karris and when they were about three feet away from him. "So you have returned, as I knew you would. But why? Have you come to take the throne? Restore the riders? End all hunger and poverty? Spread death and destruction? Conquer everthing?" He asked everything in strange voice tones accompanied by odd movements. "In short are you blessings or curses?" Karris shrugged. Erqgon also shrugged. Eragon hadn't really thought about what to do after the war. Karris had kept him busy and he didn't really care. He was free to do whatever he wanted and that was all that he wanted. Murtagh tittered. "Of course, Eragon is yet to chose his path. Let this battle define you!" Eragon could barely raise his sword before Murtagh was on him. Karris lashed out with Elvesbane and cried out in pain. "He still has wards!" he yelled at Eragon and they both jumped back.

Eragon had no idea what to do. For some reason Murtagh's wards only affected Karris. Karris was trying to overpower the wards with help from Eridor but he couldn't succeed. Eragon could only conclued that Murtagh had intentionally shaped his wards as such. Not that the lack of wards made Murtagh even remotely weak. He and Eragon fought like they used to albeit this time they both were incredibly strong. Eragon could feel the air move as they swung their swords. "Enjoying yourself?" asked Murtagh with a lifeless smile. "Why not join me?" asked Murtagh looking forlorn. His expressions changed rapidly during the fight. "Two brothers sharing the throne!" he shouted as if he loved the idea. Eragon shuddered. Nobody knew his allegiance since he stopped serving Nasuada. He was Karris's apprentice but it ended there. He knew no true master and as such, people were constantly trying to get him on their side. Karris meanwhile, had stopped trying to overpower the wards and was no trying to find something that could go through them.

Saphira and Thorn's fight was still going on with great ferocity. They had roughly the same size and strength so there was no clear victor. The battle against the shades however had been won. The few remaining elves and Uragls had gathered below Thorn and Saphira. Arya and Vanir were the only elves that looked remotely fresh. The both started shooting bolts of energy at Thorn. One hit him and Saphira seized the distraction and kicked him hard. He flew back and the fight continued. Eridor had managed to raise one massive claw. "_Get him under my claw. I can keep him there until Karris and Eragon have finished Murtagh"_ Vanir and Arya were included in Eridor's mental orders and started using their magic to force Thorn to fly in Eridor's direction. Unfortunetly, while trying to bring Thorn down Saphira had left her guard down. Thorn managed to get his jaws around Saphira's neck. "No!" yelled both Vanir and Arya. While neither of them liked Eragon both of them greatly admired Saphira.The fired bolts of energy but it had no effect. Just before Thorn could clench his jaw a green bolt of magic hit him between the wings. Thorn fell to gound and landed underneath Eridor's claw but there was no need for him to do anything. Thorn was completely limp. Standing a short distance away, hand still raised, stood Karris.

Karris had lost all hope of finding a weakness in Murtagh's ward after realising they were similar to Galbatorix's, except that they can block diamonds and didn't protect him from Eragon. Karris decided it was either because they were brothers or because Murtagh had shaped it that way. Looking up he realised Saphira and Thorn were fighting. Realising where Thorn's jaws were he quickly formed a spell and fired it at Thorn. If the spell was going to kill Thron he didn't know.

Eragon and Murtagh were still fighting. Saphira was too angry to tell him anything of the fight. She was angry at both Thorn and Karris. Murtagh ran full speed and twisted his foot. The result was that he slid under Eragon and knocked him off his feat. "Have you made a desicion on my offer?" asked Murtagh as Eragon jumped up and slashed at his legs. "Still trying to make up my mind" said Eragon as Murtagh blocked the blow. _"Having a converstion while fighting to the death is strange_," Eragon decided. _"But then again he is insane."_ The brothers were still perfectly matched. Eragon had already chosen his path but was still deciding how to tell Murtagh. Murtagh slashed high and Eragon parried the blow. He then slashed at Murtagh's middel. They traded blows until they were both to exshausted to continue. Murtagh exshaustion was helped along by Karris and Eridor who kept attacking his wards, Knowing they couldn't fight with Eragon they had decided to help him however possible. Murtagh lowerd his sword. "What is your answer my good brother?" Eragon looked down. "This" he whispered and struck his sword through Murtagh's chest.


	12. A new king

**A new king**

**Disclaimer:Eragon belongs to christopher Paolini.This chapter is in honor of Galbatorix. May he rot in Karris's backyard. What happens after the end in no way affects the story.**

Murtagh stared down at the sword in shock. It didn't matter if he could heal the wound. Eragon then ripped the blade up killing him instantly. Eragon then blasted a hole in the ground. He threw Murtagh in the hole, covered his body and stuck Zarroc in the grave. The only mark that Murtagh was buried there. Karris put one hand on Eragon's shoulder. "I did the same to Galbatorix. His body no lies in my backyard." Eragon relaxed slightly. "Didn't you rent that house?" Karris shrugged and they both walked off. "Deppressing isn't it? At first you think it's difficult killing innocents. Later when you get used to that it's only difficult killing someone you care about. That never becomes easy." In silence they returned to Uru'baen.

Eragon and Karris were supposed to report to the people who now dweled in the palace. They had managed some decent repairs on Uru'baen but it was nowhere near repaired. Karris and Eragon planned to repair the city immpressively. They desperately needed to get Karris popular. People had already started being sympathetic towards Karris after Eragon started endorsing him. Although the bulk of voters were humans there were some elves and dwarves who would vote too. But most of them had returned to their homes. Saphira had pressed them to return to Farthen Dur. She had a promise to furfill.

All was quiet in the dwarven halls. As many dwarves as good fit into the halls stood their. After the healing of the star rose, the new dwarf king would be announcent. Karris was fitted out in green robes that were the excact same colour as Eridor's scales. He spoke quietly and mournfully and the star roses fragments lifted high into the air. They stuck to their old position. Eragon was outfitted in blue robes that matched Saphira's scales. She flew up into the air and hovered next to the star rose. Eridor couldn't fit in the halls so he was waitning outside. Saphira snorted and blue smoke emitted from her nostrils. The smoke carresed every piece of gem and drew it closer together. Their was complete silence. No dwarf seemed to move or breath. The pieces of gem disappeared and a massive explosion followed. In it's place stood the star rose , excacly as it was before, except that it now gave off a faint blueish light. The very mountain seemed to shake under the dwarves cheering.

Their was a great banquet in Saphira's honor. Every dwarf came and kissed the floor at Saphira's feet. Karris sat and was drinking himself into a stupor, yet he still seemed completely sober. Eragon drank little and waited. Orik came and stood on the table. "Here's to Saphira, The star rose and the dead! Here's to Eragon and all he had slain! Here's to Karris and Horthgar and Nasuada! And here's to our new king! Garnwane! Of Durnst Medagnog!" The dwarves cheered loudly and occasionally shouted out random names like to Eragon!. Karris nudged Eragon and voiced what they both felt. "They had won, we had lost."

Karris and Eragon spend their time repairing and building houses. The poeple fell in love with the energetic Karris. He even restored the trees to their former glory. Nasuada however asked them "Would it be fair to have a ruler that never ages of dies?" She asked this politely in the council. So far Nasuada had the most support , followed by Karris and then Orrin. Arya had very few votes , but she wanted that way. She had publicly voiced she no wish to become the queen of the empire.Karris laughed. "The elves ruler never ages or dies. And besides I am a warrior unlike Galbatorix. I will see to any potensial threats personally. My mortality rate will be far lower." Orik and the clan leaders clapped. The dwarves gave their full support to him. The elves gave him none. He also had a small amount of human support. "The election is in three days." Stated Vanir. "You had beter get ready."

Karris then played his masterstroke. He started gathering large food supplies and gave it to the people. Although the Varden had ensured nobody starved , many still wanted food. He got the food from Dras Leona and Teirm. He had paid for the food with the diamonds that remained at Brom's tomb. Everything now depended on the election.

The election went without any trouble. The elves counted the votes with speed beyond mortals. In two hours they were done. But they weren't happy with what they saw. Islandzi and Garnwane had also came. There were three thones, and one was empty. The four canditates assembeled. Orrin looked grand in brown robes with a thin silver crown. The crown of Surda. Nasuada had worn a sparkingly red dress. Arya had come in leather , refusing to look like the princess she was. Karris had decided to dress like a king. He wore black trousers and boots with a white shirt. Over this he wore his green robes. Eragon was chosen to make the announcment and place the crown on the winner's head. He took up the scroll and said in an impressive voice "The new king of the human empire is Karris!"

Karris had bowed low at these words and the bulk of the people cheered while some looked nervous. "People of the empire!" he cried and all fell silent. "The ancient bloodline of the kings of men have been restored. I as the son of Palancar will rule this land! I will restore the riders and ensure that the same peace falls over our lands! Surda will remain an indepented country" he said nodding at Orrin, who bowed back. "I shall declare no more wars! Peace shall rule in it's stead. The time of Galbatorix will be undone and none shall remeber it save the history books!" he sat down on the throne and the people resumed cheering. Walking slowly Eragon place the crown on his head.

One hour later Eragon and Karris were standing on top of the tallest tower of Uru'baen palace, staring across the horizon. Karris smiled his first true smile. A smile without fear,cruelty of sorrow. Eragon smiled at the sight. "Are you okay?" Eragon asked happily. Karris turned to face him. "I can see clearly now" he whispered. Eragon looked at his eyes. All trace of yellow was gone. The were an icredibly dark green. Karris straightend. "My pain is gone."

**The End**

**Of last of the forsworn**

**And now for my readers!**

**Karaoke night! Disclaimer:I don't own these songs. They belong to Green day and the Bloodhound Gang.**

Karris steps up boldly. This is a variation of "Holiday!" he cried boldly. It's called "The forsworn way!"

Hear the sound of the falling rain!

Coming down like an angry dragons flames!

The shame

The ones who died without a true name

Hear the soldiers howling out of Key

To a hymn called "Thorn and Misery!"

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

We won't stop untill the last rider dies

It's the forworns way!

Hear the drum pounding pounding out of time

Another elf has crossed the line

To find the power belongs to the other side

Can I get another soul?

There's a flag wrapped around a score of men

A gag  
A price tag on a race's king!

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies!

We won't stop until the last rider dies

It's the forsworn's way!

The representative from the forsworn now has the floor!

Break away from the riders grasp men

Swift deaths are their punishments!

Pulversize the filthy elves

Who criticize you religion!

Bang Bang goes the broken promises

Kill all the fags who don't agree.

Trails by fire, setting fires

It's the way that was meant for me

Because, Beacuase were outlaws!Yeah!

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies!

We won't stop until the ladt rider dies

It seem our lives are based on the forsworn's way!

Eragon being the only other contestant stepped up next. "This song is deticated to Arya" he cried. Arya prepared to run. And only Karris clapped, Oromis looked faint. "This is a variation of I'm the least you could do!" Now everyone was shocked but Karris who wasn't really listening.

It always suck doing the kind of task that stop you picking up chicks!

Needed because of an evil King, I can't get girls

I better stop before I sound even more dumb!

It isn't your mind I want you do give me a piece of

And It doesn's take an elf to now that's just obscene

But it's been Karris time since I hit other than rock bottom

Even the odds of having you against me

With your tight leather clothes

I will lose eventually

Ohhhh...But I'm the least you could do

If only live was as easy as you!

Ohh...But I'm the least you could do

Oh Yeah! If only live was as easy as you

I would still get screwed

If only...

When my fumbling breaks you should

I thank Vanir for the damaged goods?

"Hmmm..." said Karris slightly shocked. "So that's what would've happened if Eragon had no manners in the starrey glade"

**Please tell me what you thought of the Songs!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**


End file.
